


Kidnapped

by CaroVillRod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astral Projection, Atlas - Freeform, Bad Friends, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Captured, Earth, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Future, Green and Pidge connect, Green is protective of her cub, Growing, Growing Up Together, I like Kidge, I like many ships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapped, Klance Not, Lions, Mild Language, Mind Manipulation, Old Friends, Olkari, Only some things different as from how show finished, Outer Space, Pidge Injured, Possession, Protective Green, Protective Voltron Lions, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sentient Voltron Lions, Sharing a Body, Shiro Captain of Atlas, Shiro as captain, Talking, Tortured, Voltron, Voltron Pride - Freeform, druid, galra - Freeform, poor pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroVillRod/pseuds/CaroVillRod
Summary: It all started with a quick vacation, everyone managed to get a week off. So Lance decided to throw a beach party. Cool, right? Life was nice. She was in a relationship that was quickly growing and improving. The paladins helped out with the coalition, and she was able to spend some free time with her friends.Life was nice, except, some things always come back, no matter if we have forgotten. However for Pidge, even after all she went through, some part of her didn't forget.She still felt strange when at her office, an old school "classmate," shows up.Angela. Man, had she made her life miserable back in middle school. But not this time, this was her turf. No way was she messing up her life this time. She was a Paladin! And they were not kids anymore.But at times, it's not just the people that can make your life impossible. I mean, she forgot to add aliens into the equation.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic I dare post and share with the world!  
> Please be nice! I really like writing stories and have been some original work from my part. Still, somehow I really like to make the main characters suffer. Oops.  
> I really like Voltron. One of the few series that have been able to mark my life in the best of ways!  
> Adding to that. I like the ships, many but my top one will always be KIDGE, followed by KLANCE and some with Shiro in it.  
> If you bad talk about the ships, feel free to just not read this.  
> Not gonna take a fight over ships on a fanfic. Seriously, go to a chat room or something. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!!! 
> 
> Follow up for more!!! Leave kudos!!! 
> 
> I'll add more chapters once I have finished proofreading them. Sorry for any mistakes that I could miss. Thanks!

It had been two years since they had defeater Haggar. Two years since the war had “ended.” True the universe was free from Zarkon’s ten thousand year rule, free from his son, Lotor and free from that freaky witch Haggar. But as you will say even ending the war didn’t exactly bring peace to the universe. Sure most of the universe was under the Voltron Alliance.  Earth, Arus and Olkarion being their main headquarters. Along with other smaller systems and moons that served as the Defender’s stations. 

Now the rebels had grown enough and along with Voltron and the Atlas, they took care of most skirmishes that went on in different areas of the galaxy. That you defeat one giant tyrannical leader just leaves a free opening for another to try to rule their own section of the galaxy.

Therefore the Paladins will go off to missions for the coalition, now rarely forming Voltron, only when it was duly needed. But when they were off duty, they took to themselves and spend time with their families and friends. 

Hunk always took off to his home town to see his family, even though he was literally thirty minutes from his home to the Garrison. Even then, he insisted not to be bothered when he was off duty, only answering urgent calls. Lance and Pidge had bothered him about seeing someone, but even though he blushed, the yellow paladin will always brush them off. 

Lance as well went to his family and to Arus when his and Allura’s schedules matched up. The surviving Alteans had wanted Allura to be the crown Queen of their New Altea, yet Allura had turned down the offer. She liked being a Paladin and felt like she could do more to help as one rather than a queen. So they had selected a new Chancellor for New Altea and she had announced that she will help out in anything else as a Paladin for as long as Voltron and the Blue Lion allowed her. Still, she had decided to take residence on Earth, taking advantage, though she didn’t admit it out loud, that Voltron mainly worked from Earth. Lance couldn’t be happier, he had his family and his now two-year long girlfriend on the same planet. 

Shiro didn’t have much free time even when he was off duty, being the captain of the Atlas and all didn’t give him much of a vacation. Still, he didn’t protest. After all, he was able to help out. The Atlas had become a mobile headquarters for most of the coalition when deployed. So the Paladins still had chances here and there to see each other. 

Shiro had also started to date Curtis. It had taken a while, but everyone agreed he, like everyone else,  deserved a happy ending. And even though they both denied it, everyone was sure to hear wedding bells in the future, Shiro tried to brush the others prying eyes off but it was hard whenever Coran got talking. Claiming since he was also still at the Atlas he was a true witness to the flirting of the two. Just like him not much of the crew from the Atlas had changed, the MF-E pilots were the same, Pidge’s parents had joined the crew permanently. Both enjoyed being of use and getting the best chance to travel the universe. Her mother insisted on not leaving her fathers since and both of their children were out in space constantly. Even Bailey had adjusted perfectly and was now considered an irreplaceable part of the crew, even against all of the protest and rules the Garrison had tried to implement on them. 

Last but not least, Keith. He was still the head of Voltron piloting Black. And along with Kulivan, Krolia, and surprisingly Lotor’s ex-generals, they had been able to settle down the rest of the Galra. Taking in an uninhabited planet and claiming it as the Galran homeworld. Diplomacy was still new and it had taken time to find the correct, “uncorrupted” to say the least,  Garlan and formed a council. New and all but it was going well. Surprisingly many of the Galra had been open to the idea, being sick of the ongoing tyrant they had had for millennia. But still, there were the ones that didn’t agree, this one’s becoming a sort of warlord and taking advantage of whoever sided with them. And being most of the responsible ones of everyone’s troubles, as they will search the universe for more resources and more allies. But after all, Everyone had their hopes up that soon they will be done with wiping them out and bringing them forward to the new Garla law. 

But for now, they had managed to get a whole two weeks off, both Paladins and most of the Atlas crew.  Mostly due to regular repair and check-up routines that had managed to line up in the schedule, but none of them were complaining. This miracles rarely, very rarely, happened so they will take them when they did. 

Being Lance and how piped up he is about everything, as soon as he had heard the news he had declared an official beach party week. Yes, you heard that right, he had made enough accommodations to have everyone stay over at his town. Thank god that all got booked into a hotel, many freaking out and wondering how the hell they were going to fit in his house. Still, the hotel was beautiful and was right beside the beach, a couple of blocks from his house. 

Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Shiro were now playing a quick match of beach volley. The sun was starting to set but the party was still going. The music was on and everyone was enjoying. Curtis and Pidge sat on the shade of the large tent that they had set up, a second one housing the food and a table with empty soda and some beer bottles. 

“So,  Enjoying your vacation?” Pidge asked as she finished her soda. She was sitting up and legs up to her chest. 

“Yeah, space has his wonder and amazing---ness? in it but, nothing can beat Earth’s views and relaxing beach sand.” Curtis replied as he leaned on the chair. 

“Sight, heh?” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows. “Mmmm...I’m sure your fiance wouldn’t mind modeling a swimming suit once in a while, while you two are alone in the Atlas.” Pidge grinned mischievously as Curtis choked and spit out the beer he was drinking.  His face, red as a tomato. 

“Pidge!” he hissed, “No!”  he tried to speak. “And he….he isn’t...my fiance” he mumbled. 

“Sure, like neither of you would want that” 

“Shut up, will you!?” he looked away and wiped the beer from his face. 

“Hey, guys!” A familiar voice came from behind, the rest turned around Lance missing the hit as he frowned back. 

“About time, Mullet!”  He shouted the last paladin ran up to meet the group as they began to walk back to the tent. 

“Shut up, if it wasn’t for Romelle, I would’ve been here hours ago!” Keith protested. 

“Is she here?” Allura asked after they all greeted him. 

“No,” Keith said and placed a small box on the table, “she made me wait forever only to tell me she wouldn’t need a ride because she wasn’t able to come” He faked a higher voice as he tried to imitate her. A small puff scaped Pidge as she forced herself not to laugh. Her and Curtis were still sitting under the tent. 

“Well, at least you got here” Lance added and head over to the box. “And what is this?” He asked as he lifted the cap. 

“I don’t even know myself” Keith eyed the box warily as he walked over to the second tent. “She said they were snacks….” he added. Lance let out a yelp as a couple of tentacles jumped out of the box. 

“Oh! Mullianberries!” Allura said and walked over, Hunk and Shiro’s curiosity getting the better of them as the walked behind her. 

“Hey, beautiful” Keith said as he kneeled beside Pidge and met her lips.

 

Oh yeah, Keith and Pidge were dating. 

 

“You’re late” she tried to sound angry but failed as she could back a smile as she pulled back, Keith pulled her in once more. 

“Sure you aren’t the one stepping up the game?” Curtis softly added as he smirked. Pidge quickly turned around and threw the empty plastic bottle at him as he laughed. 

“What! How can this be possible!?!” Lance broke the silence of the beach. 

“What now?” Keith grumbled as he slumped over, getting a soft giggle out of Pidge, he smiled back. Man, he missed that. 

“We are out of drinks! How did that happen?! I was sure I bought enough!” 

“Well, we have been out here all day” Curtis smirked from his seat. 

“Relax, I’ll go get more” Keith said as he stood up. 

“I’ll help you” Pidge added and soon they were both off walking back towards the houses by the beach. 

“Man, I still can’t believe they are a thing” Lance mumbled. A short “ow” as Allura smacked his head. 

“Stop being over dramatic!” She added. 

“Yeah, man,” Hunk laughed, “It’s been almost a year now,” he said and warily ate one of the snacks Romelle had sent. 

“Wait a year?” Allura asked. Hunk thought for a moment. 

“Almost?”  he replied. 

“Oh, do you think they will do something special?” Allura asked excitedly. 

“I doubt it, I don’t think Pidge is into that…” Lance added as he rubbed his head. 

“And honestly, I don’t think Keith has noticed…” Shiro tilted his head. 

“You guys give them little credit” Cutis added as he walked over, “Now...what is that again?” he said as he pointed at the box. 

 

*** * * * ***

 

They walked together to the store, it was a couple of blocks away from where they were but they remained quiet, just enjoying one another. Once they had left the beach Pidge walked closer to him sneaking her arm around his back and pressing herself against his side. Keith didn’t protest and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He didn’t say anything, just waiting for her to talk. He felt her sigh and lean onto him a bit more, however, they still held their pace. 

“You were gone longer.” she started. 

“I know” Keith added. 

“Did you get hurt, again?” she asked. Keith smiled. 

“Not really.” 

“Not really either means, cuts, bruises or getting blasted” 

He could sense a bit of annoyance and anger rising up in her voice, he wasn’t able to see her face well but he could tell she was frowning. 

“Just shot at, but we were already on the ship. Didn’t even hit us,” he said as she gently rubbed her arm. 

“Sure……” 

“Pidge….” Keith added with a bit lower tone. 

“Well, you said you had a mission, but you didn’t say it was a stealth mission.”

“How did you-”

“Black was still in her hangar. You don’t take her on stealth missions. And you always get injured in said missions” by now that had stopped and Pidge had taken her arm back, crossing over her body, looking a bit uncomfortable and not meeting his eye. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you…..” 

“Where did you get hurt?” she added. 

“I….is that how little faith you have in me?” Keith tried to keep a light mood but noticed it wasn’t working. 

“I have faith in your fighting skills, survival skills, and leadership, Keith,” she said as she looked up. “What I don’t have faith in, is your stubbornness.” Keith seemed to tense under her gaze. “ Where. Did. You. Get. Hurt?” Pidge’s voice was strong in each word. He was about to play it off but stopped as her eyes started to get a bit glassy. 

“My leg,” he said and continued before she could. “But I’m fine, it was just a graze and mom made sure I was healed before I left for Earth.” For a very uncomfortable eternity, or was it less than a minute? PIdge’s eyes searched his. Then she sighed and looked away. 

“Ok. I believe you” she added. 

“Hey” Keith quickly reached over and wiped a tear seconds after it spilled over, cradling her face in her hands. “I’m fine, nothing happened. Why are you worked up about this? You aren’t like this.”

“How can I not be?!” Pidge flinched back a bit while her hand reached up to his. “You hadn’t called or even texted me. And after you didn’t show up on time today…..my mind just…...I started getting ideas….bad ideas….” a second tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Pidge, I’m so sorry,” Keith said as he hugged her. She wasn’t the type of person to cry before others, she would normally just hold it back until it blew up. And right now he had been the cause of it. He felt like an idiot. She must have been freaking out all morning and having to cover it up as the others enjoyed themselves. “I wasn’t able to call or text, it took us longer than planned and we weren’t able to take any type of communicators or we would risk been detected.”  Pidge sniffed a little and pulled back. 

“I’m an idiot I should have texted you the moment I arrived at Arus. I’m so sorry. I really am. Please forgive me?” he said as he lifted her chin. 

Pidge looked over for a moment as she kept back the rest of the tears. Having calmed herself down, a bit of red dusting her cheeks out of embarrassment. 

“I’ll make it up to you” Keith continued as he cleared up any marks of her tears. “How about I take you out on a date tomorrow” Keith added,  “we haven’t gone in one for a while now.” Pidge sighed and nodded. Keith relaxed a bit as she seemed to calm down as well. 

“Can….can I kiss you?” 

Pidge frowned confused and looked at him. 

“I feel really stupid and like a total ass for making you worry and being the reason you cried. And that is the only thing coming up to my mind that I think will make you feel better.” Keith gave the quick explanation without looking at her, a tint of red over his cheeks. Pidge blinking a couple of times as she processed the info. She gave a light giggle and reached up to him. 

“You dork” she whispered as met his lips. 

  
  
  
*** * * * ***


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith keeps his word and takes Pidge out on a date.  
> The perfect date until...

The next day everyone had gone to the beach again. However, Keith had told them that he and Pidge wouldn’t go as he had asked her out on a date. The rest agreed and gave him a shout of good luck. That didn’t exclude Shiro and Curtis to wiggle their eyebrows at him. He blushed a second and quickly turned back towards the hotel. Gosh, they are so made or each other. 

As they left Keith was already back on the elevator on his way to Pidge’s room. Within the next minute, he was knocking on her door. 

“Just a minute!” her voice came through. Keith smiled and leaned against the wall across her room as he waiting. About three minutes later Pidge walked out the door. 

“Hey!” she greeted him, however, he didn't respond right away, his eyes fixed on her as his face blushed. She was wearing a dark brown pair of shorts and a light green with a white edge tank top. He could see that she had gotten a slight tan from the sun yesterday. And out of all the things that caught her attention was her hair. It was a bit longer than usual. Last time it had been past her ears and now he calculated it to be just over her shoulders even though it was picked up on a small tall ponytail. Some hairs falling off the back not long enough to be tied by the elastic. 

“Keith….you’re staring,” she said as she stood straight, hand on her back and her face looking away from him. 

“Sorry!” Keith reacted and stood straight. “I mean….you look cute” 

“Thanks” 

Even though her voice was barely even a whisper he was able to hear it. 

“You look cute too” she added as she looked up at him. He blushed even more just making her smile widened. He was sporting a black short and a red loose short sleeved t-shirt. 

“You just like making people uncomfortable, don’t you?” Keith glared back. 

“It’s one of my hobbies” Pidge smirked a mischievous look on her face. Keith forced himself to look away and turn towards the direction to the elevators. 

“Let’s just go” Pidge walked up to him and grabbed his arm laughing at her boyfriend's reactions. 

 

Pidge followed Keith around as he lead. He was the one of the idea of the date so she had no idea where they were going. At that she stayed beside him as they fell into a comfortable walk for both of them. The sun was out and the small city was lively, kids were playing on the street and cars were driving through. As they walked a bit more Pidge began to look at him. 

“Hey, Keith?” Pidge started as they reached a corner and waited for the green light to cross.  Keith responded his a soft hum. Not necessarily looking back at her. “I’m sorry for blowing up on you yesterday” her voice softened. 

“Hey,” Keith said as he cradled her chin having her look back. What took her by surprise was the soft peck on the lips he gave her, managing to have her blush. “You had all the right. I should’ve told you the truth. And I’m sorry about that. I promise I won’t keep any more stealth mission hidden from you, ok?” Pidge managed a nod. Keith smiled back and glanced at the light, it was green. 

“Now, come on. I think you will like this place,” he said and grabbed her hand, pulling her on a light run across the street and straight up some stairs. Pidge laughed as they both ran up the stairs, at one point racing with each other, the rest of the people left behind easily as they passed through.  

“Where are we even going?” she asked as he took the lead through the end. 

“You’ll see!” he replied and jumped up the rest of the stairs. Pidge reached the top and leaned over a little, getting her breath. Not that being a paladin didn’t keep you fit, but the heat of the coast didn’t help. She looked up and found herself on a small lookout. 

“Wow” she breathed out as she walked over to the edge. The city below seemed small, you could only see the roofs of the houses, then the edge of the street, the small sandy beach and a giant blue mantle reaching the horizon. It was beautiful, the water was glistening under the sun, turning from light to deep dark blue at the end. “It’s beautiful” she added. Keith smiled as he looked back at her, proud of himself for finding this place during his research for somewhere to take her. It was hard to impress Pidge with something other than technology. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” he said as he grabbed her hand in his. Pidge looked over and smiled widely. After taking some pictures and enjoying the breeze they decided to head back down. This time taking their pace and noticing that they had literally run up a decent hill. By the time they were down, it was almost lunchtime. So they had decided to go to the mall in order to have lunch. Ending up walking around it out of curiosity. 

As they walked around the small mall they found out that it actually was across the street from the actual beach. Having entered through the back. They left through the front door and headed towards the beach. After lunch they had gone window shopping, playing and fooling around losing track of the time. By the time they left it was already getting dark. They were almost at the end of it a good thirty-minute walk away from their hotel. This place was less full as most of the people and families had left, just leaving some younger couples around the beach and street. 

“What’s that?” Pidge broke the comfortable silence as she pointed towards a line of small shacks lit up with colorful lights above them. Together they walked over and found the entire place to be street vendors.  Anything handmade from jewelry to beach clothes and a couple of tourist trap merchandise. 

“Wow,” Keith was the one to speak up this time. I didn’t know they had this here. They walked around and looked at the small tables and different vendors. Pidge’s eyes caught a small purple glow. She looked over and scanned the table that caught her attention, as the light globe above it turned she saw the same spark come from a small stone. Without thinking she reached up and picked it up, it was a bit of an irregular teardrop shape hooked onto a leather string. But the color was a deep purple, almost black. Something at the back of her mind made a connection. 

“I thought you were going to choose the green” Keith said as he grabbed the green stone beside the one she just grabbed. 

“I did too, I just really feel safe with this color,” she said as she slightly blushed. 

“Really?” Keith looked very confused as she looked at the stone in her hand. 

“It’s the color of your eyes” She said without hesitation. Keith’s heart skipped a beat, his entire body burned. His mind rumbling around double checking what he had just heard. 

“Darling, you should get the red one, cause that’s the color he just turned” The lady from the table made Pidge look up confused. She then glanced over and froze as she could swear saw steam coming out from Keith’s head. 

“Shit...I said that out loud?” She glanced terrified at the lady that simply nodded. Quietly Pidge lowered her head, returned the necklace to the table, thanked the vendor and left. Keith breaking out of his daze as he saw her vanish into the small crowd.

“Wait! Pidge!” he shouted. “I’ll take this!” he said and quickly handed the lady some cash, the next second rushing after his girlfriend.

  
  
  


*** * * * ***

  
  
  


“Idiot! Idiot!” Pidge said as she kicked the sand before her. The sun had already gone down while they had been at the small shack pier. And there were just a couple of groups of teens and young adults around the beach making bonfires. 

However, she was a bit away from them as she had just rushed out of the small shops and out to the pier towards the beach. She was blushing red embarrassed, her heart pounding like crazy in her chest. 

“Idiot Idiot” she continued, “now he is going to think you are a freak! What was I thinking!” she groaned and dropped to sit on the ground. Unable to take away the image of Keith frozen before her after she had replied with something so stupid. They had been dating for almost a year. And Keith and her weren’t the type of cheesy couple that did cheesy things and said an extremely cheesy thing like she had just said. They were able to be comfortable even in silence, just walking together, or just being in each other’s presence. It felt nice, and true it made her feel safe. She liked Keith a lot. He was brave, smart, not to mention really good looking. Her face lowered in her arms as she grumbled. 

She felt like the luckiest girl in the galaxy when he had decided to ask her out after she had started to give up on being more than friends. After all, her doubts still reached her, she was just a simple nerd girl, not even that tall or pretty. Hell, she even passed as a boy with short enough hair, she had done that for almost a year at the garrison. She didn’t have anything special. 

Even so,  Keith had noticed her and asked her out. The last year with him had been amazing, having someone so close that she was able to open up and be herself again. And now…….she majorly fucked up. 

“Katie?” a girl’s voice came from behind her having her raise her head and looked back. She was tall, light skin? she guessed by the light. With long dark brown hair up to her elbows and had eyes of the same color, she was wearing a two-piece swimming suit and was holding a bottle of beer in one hand. She seemed familiar in a sort of way but she just couldn’t place it. She wasn’t from the garrison or the coalition. 

“How do you know me?” Pidge said as she got up. 

“Seriously, Katie?” the girl walked over to her. Pidge held back a frown as she was clearly showing off, and most probably drunk. “I can’t believe you would forget me! I mean, weren’t we friends back in middle school?” Pidge flinched at the word, bringing back up some bad memories. 

“Angela?” she replied. 

“In the flesh!” she laughed. “Omg, I didn’t know it was you, It’s so nice to see you! I mean, you’ve grown a tad bit, and cut your hair?! But...you look exactly the same” Angela spatted. Pidge began to feel extremely uncomfortable with what she was wearing, forcing herself not to cover herself with her arms. She turned around towards the pier. 

“It was nice seeing you too, Angela,” she said despite the tightening in her throat. “But I have to go” she began to walk away. Only to be stopped by her. 

“Come on! Don’t be such a party pooper, you can join us, me and my friends started a bonfire party. Come on!” She said as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and began to pull her over towards the bonfire surrounded by people. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m here with someone and-” Pidge was cut off as she tried to pry her arm off of her when two more guys came up to them. 

“Hey Angela!” one of them shouted, they were definitely drunk. This was not good, she was able to recognize them as well, they were also in her same class. “What is the hold-up!?” 

“You have no idea who I just found!” Angela laughed, the other two looked up, their eyes landing on Pidge. 

“Is that Holt?” the other began. 

“Katie, you remember Mike and Jeff, right?” 

“How can’t I?” Pidge let out in a grumble. 

“Dude! I never thought of seeing you again!” Jeff spoke up, he hadn’t changed much just grown taller, same short black hair and brown eyes. Pidge didn’t hate him so much, he was just a follower of Angela’s. Mike, however. 

“Hey Tiny!” Mike replied and Pidge sucked in a breath, the blond with blue eyes had been just as worse as Angela when she was in school. Pulling her hair, stealing her stuff and calling her names. 

“I’m sorry I really have to go” She frowned and turned towards the pier yanking Angela’s arm off of her with the strength she had gotten from fighting a war. 

“Ow!?” Angela protested. 

“Hey! What the hell, dude!” Mike reached over and grabbed Pidge’s arm having her spin in place, her eyes wide as her free hand got into a fist, instincts kicking in. 

“Let go of her!”  

Out of nowhere a strong hand grabbed Mike’s arm and pushing him back almost knocking him into the sand. 

“Keith?” Pidge let out a breath as he placed himself between her and Angela’s trio. Gently holding the arm Mike had grabbed. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Mike walked up with strong steps and glared at Keith. This one not even blinking. 

“Touch her again, and I’ll kill you” Keith seethed his eyes planted on him. 

“Yeah, who the hell do you think you are?”  

“I’m her boyfriend. And I am not letting bastards like lay a hand on her”  

Pidge didn’t like this, they were drunk, acting all macho and Keith….well…. Keith was Keith. 

Mike burst out laughing. Angela smirked as Jeff just rolled his eyes. 

“No way, nerd here got a boyfriend?!” 

“Mike” Angela shook her head but didn’t hold back on the grin. 

“Keith,” Pidge grabbed his arm and began to pull him away. “Let’s just go, they’re not worth it.” He put a bit of resistance but began to turn away as Pidge began to pull him back to the pier. 

“Mike, let’s go back. Dude, the party-” Jeff was cut off as the blonde decided to keep pressing on. Man, he was way past drunk. He walked over and reached for Pidge’s arm. Not only a second later was Keith pulling Pidge behind him and landing a kick straight on Mike’s stomach, throwing him back having him land on the sand with a muffled thud. 

“Mike!” Angela shouted. 

“Leave. Her. Alone.” Keith glared down on him and swiftly turned around and pulled Pidge behind him, leaving the rest of the sand. 

“Keith…” Pidge’s voice called out to him but he continued to walk fast. “Keith!” she exclaimed, having the young man gasp and turned towards her. 

“Hey, I’m ok, just calm down please,” She said as she held his hand tighter. 

“Sorry I just….” Keith breathed in. “I just couldn’t control myself after I saw him grabbing you like that”

“Yeah, because you are so not overprotective” she smiled lightly. Keith gave a small pout and looked away. 

“Anyway, who were they?” 

“Just….some people from my home town. No one important?” 

“No one important?” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“They were drunk and are total idiots. What do you expect from people like that.”  Pidge glared at him, obviously trying to stop his questions. “Please. I don’t want to end today with a fight I am really enjoying spending time with you.” She said with a softer tone. 

“OK.” Keith agreed and pulled her close, giving her a deep kiss. Trying to force all those bad memories from her and have her smile like she normally would. They pulled back and Pidge was looking at him surprised.  “Hungry?”

“Always” she smirked.

  
* * * * * *


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is stuck. So he asks for help from his best friend. Or more like, Lance forces him to talk. 
> 
> Pidge, however, is asked to do a favor for the garrison, security department. Hopefully, she can carry it out without cutting anyone's head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance moment. 
> 
> Poor Pidge. 
> 
> Also, two of my fav characters join in!   
> It's funny all the recommendations autocorrect gives you over the names and words only the show uses.

The week had gone by fast, and soon their small vacation was over. Most of the Paladins were still on earth, Allura having traveled to Arus for a couple of days just to help out with things. The Atlas had already left and continued to assist the coalition. And the morning after their break Hunk had been assigned to a quick pickup mission on a moon not that far from earth’s Galaxy.

With most briefing meetings done, Lance, Keith, and Pidge had gone back to their quarters. Actually, Lance and Keith had ended up in the commons and Pidge had gone back to her lab. 

Keith let out another sigh as he played with the small gem in his fingers. His head thinking about his date at the beach with Pidge. He still didn't know what to do about it or if he should give her the gem, after all, he had lost his chance once they had returned from their vacation. Some small part of him considered to ask Lance, apart from Matt, Lance had become like a second brother to Pidge, and out of all the people here, he probably knew her well enough to give him some useful advice.  He leaned back and let his head rest over the edge of the couch letting out yet another sigh. 

“What the hell is going on with you, bro,” Lance said as he sat down with a new shake in his hands. “ _ Mamá _ always said, If you sigh like that, you will run out of air.”

“That makes...no sense” Keith replied without looking at him. 

“Sense or not, you kinda look like crap” Lance let out a small snort as Keith just glared at him. “No, seriously, is something wrong? Did the commanders already get to you?” 

“No….” 

“Well, what is it?” Lance insisted, Keith, however, remained silent. “ _ Hermano _ , we are friends, teammates. You know you can trust me, right?” 

“Yeah, and being friends with you, makes me know that you are just going to laugh.” Keith gritted between teeth, his head back to standing straight. His arms were resting against the edges, the hand holding the necklace in a tight fist. 

“Dude, if Hunk was here you will already be spilling. And during the beach party, you trusted me and asked me if there were some nice places to go for your date with Pidge. Wait! No way, it has to do with Pidge, right? Oh, no! She didn’t like the date at all!? Ah, man!!”

“What?! No!” Keith stopped Lance’s rambling. “She liked it, a lot. Thanks for the suggestion by the way. We went to the lookout and then to the mall, then we found this shacks lined out by the pier and went looking….around…..and….” Keith shrunk a little, Lance raised an eyebrow curiously. “And….then….I might have screwed up after that.”

“Oh, no. What did you do?” 

“Well, I think I might have reacted the wrong way to something she said. I think I really upset her.” Keith started, “I mean, she was ok after that during dinner. But she hasn’t said anything about it. And I think she is mad at me. She is acting a bit weird.” 

“Does whatever you have in your hand have to do with you screwing up?”

“Maybe.” 

“Did Pidge choose it?”

“Maybe”

“Can I ask what she said?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Something that….honestly….. I never expected…..kind of cheesy.” Keith looked away then glanced at Lance, he could tell the Cuban guy was holding back a laugh but was shooting him an impatient look. “She said she felt safe with me….”

“And that is cheesy…?”

“It was the way she said it” Keith used his hand to cover his blush. Lance was a bit confused, how was that cheesy. He looked a second at Keith, not rare to see the once cold young man blush as he talked about his girlfriend. But what did he mean by   _ “the way she said it.” _ He glanced him up at down as he took another sip from his milkshake and then looked at the jewel in his hand. The gem was a bit shaped like a teardrop and tied with regular leader string. It was a good present. But….why a gem, if it was Pidge, she would most likely pick something green not purple-

“Holy shit! Shesaidshefeltsafebecauseofyoureyes!” Lance shouted and pointed at Keith. 

“I-um..”

“And you froze! You lovesick moron! You froze on her!” Lance was now shouting. 

“What else did you want me to do I am not used to things like that!” Keith shouted back, “And who are you to judge me?! You froze exactly the same when Allura barged in on us announcing you two were official!” Keith smirked as Lance hesitated a bit blush creeping up in his face. He then shook his head and continued to point at Keith. 

“What did she do?”

“What?”

“Pidge! What did she do when you froze!” 

“She….she might have ran away” Keith flinched as he heard Lance facepalm. 

“My friends are idiots” he mumbled. “And that is what you call cheesy?” Lance broke into a fit of laughter as Keith just blushed and looked away. “Man, you do realize you two are just as cheesy as the rest of us, right?” Lance added as he wiped away a tear. “I mean, being cheesy just means that you are more comfortable with each other, dude. You need to stop acting up and freezing and opening up more.”

“I just….didn’t expect that from Pidge.”

“Do you not like her to be cheesy?”

“No, I mean, I really don’t mind,” Keith said looking at the jewel. “I just didn’t know she could say that without any hesitation.”

“Pidge had to hide who she was probably even before she snuck into the garrison. She is just learning that she can be the person she is with all of us. Especially with you.” Lance smiled at him. “Just please stop freezing up, Mullet, you mess up bad just as you are.” 

“Thanks…” Keith glared at him. Lance rested back now that the matter was over. giving out a small sigh as he noticed he finished his drink. 

  
  
  


 

*** * * * ***

  
  


 

There was a small knock at the door as she worked on her computer. She didn’t really notice as was about to respond when a second one was heard. 

“Come in!” She shouted as she finished the last line of code. She looked up and found one of the senior officers at her door. 

“Is something wrong?” PIdge asked. 

“No, just Mr. Harris needs you at his office.”

“Whatever happened it wasn’t me! At least not this time.” Pidge seemed a bit worried. 

“Relax, you aren’t in trouble.” The young man laughed. “She said to be there in next five minutes.” 

“Ok, on my way, thanks for the message.” Pidge smiled, the officer replied in the same way and left. Pidge finished the last part of the code and turned off her computer exciting before the door closed. However, she ran into a wall, or rather,  into someone. 

“Are you ok?” Keith’s voice reached her. 

“Hey, sorry, did not see you there” Pidge gave him a soft smile. 

“Don’t worry, I should have knocked but I saw the door open. Are you heading somewhere?” 

“Mr. Harris needs me for something.” Pidge shrugged. “Anyway, I have to go. Did you want something? We can talk later?” 

“I-Uh..sure” Keith smiled. Pidge reached up and kissed him on the cheek. 

“See ya!”

As soon as she vanished from the hall Keith facepalmed groaning in frustration he had missed his chance once again. 

“Well, that didn’t go as planned.” 

The black paladin wasn’t able to keep himself from jumping. 

“Lance!?” he said as Lance was leaning on the wall behind him. 

“Wow, how nervous were you that you didn’t notice me?” Lance smirked. 

“Shut up” 

 

 

  
*** * * * ***

 

 

 

Pidge made it to Mr. Harris’ office on time. As she walked in she found the old man sitting by his desk. 

“Ah! Miss Holt! I am glad you made it here, sorry to interrupt your work.” The man said and stood up to greet her properly. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Harris, I am glad to be of help. Did something happen with the barrier?” After her father had decided to join the Atlas crew, Mr. Harris had been assigned to be the one in charge mainly of the facility’s defenses. 

“Ah, nothing of that, it’s actually something even more simple.” 

“Ohh. Ok,” she replied not sure of what could it be. 

“You see, with all the new things that have been happening, aliens and Voltron and the coalition. Many news channels have been nagging at us” Mr. Harris began. “We have given them information but still they can never be satisfied. Since we opened ourselves to have school groups tour the facility in hopes to have new recruits. One of the city news has asked for one of their interns to be allowed to follow one of our own, for a couple of days.”

“And you want me to walk her around?” Pidge asked. “Why me?”

“Well, first of all,” Harris continued, “It wouldn’t be walking around, she will be more like following you on your daily basis. Just in Garrison grounds. After all, we thought it would be nice that they get one of the paladin’s perspectives. Will that be alright with you? You will really be helping me out a lot here” Mr. Harrison smiled. 

Pidge thought about for a moment. She wasn’t the most comfortable with the idea of having someone follow her around. But it would be nice to have someone to teach some of the things, that is if they actually knew a thing or two about tech specs. And adding to the list Mr. Harris was a really good friend of her dad and she kinda felt bad for not helping him out. 

“Sure, as long as she doesn’t go on missions” Pidge shrugged.

“Thank you Pidge! I will be in your debt.”

“I’ll keep you up on that” they laughed for a second, “So, who is she?”

“Actually the reason they decided to assign her to you was that she claimed to know you.”

“She knows me?” Ok,  _ now _ she was confused. Anyone she knew was from the Garrison, Voltron or an alien. Not an intern at a news channel. As if summoned there was a knock at the door. 

“Oh, that should be her, she should be starting today.” Mr. Harris said and opened the door. At that moment  Pidge regretted that decision completely. This was not going to be good. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Harris.” The brunette said, “Thank you so much for letting me stay with you for this week.” 

“No problem, Miss Witmer” Mr. Harris replied, “Pidge, I do hope you remember Angela Witmer?” 

“Yeah, we bumped into each other some days ago” Pidge replied with a regular smile. Hell no, this was her turf and she was not going to let Angela ruin it.

“Oh, then I will leave you too it. After all, I have held you back for enough time.”

After saying their goodbyes Pidge retreated from Mr. Harris’ office and began to walk back to her lab. She sighed as she heard echoing footsteps behind her. She took in a deep breath and walked faster, almost jogging to her lab. As she entered she went straight to her computer and sat down. 

“You can do whatever you like, just don’t touch anything,” she said without looking back at the Angela. 

“What is this place?” Angela asked. 

“My lab.” Pidge replied. 

“Yours?” 

“Yeah, mine.” Pidge replied as she looked over at her, just noticing her. She was wearing one of the visitor uniforms, hair tied up, and a badge hanging around her neck as well as a medium size notebook and a pencil.

“Why did you say you knew me?” Pidge couldn’t hold back anymore, call it anger, frustration, or just simply unable to come up with a reason. 

“Well, after I saw you at the beach, I started wondering what you were doing, I mean you didn’t exactly hang around after middle school. Then I remember someone mention you joined the garrison. And as I looked you up, there you were! So I signed up for the internship.” 

“So you used me as leverage,” Pidge stated. 

“In a way, plus it will be so much fun to spend the week together, after all, we haven’t hanged out together for years. It’s nice to meet with your friends once in a while you know?” Pidge didn't know what annoyed her the most. Her not so high pitch voice or the fact that she called them friends. 

“First of all, the most we are is ex-classmates. And second of all, If you haven’t noticed I have had better things to do in the last couple years that hang out” Pidge added as she returned to typing the code, she had to finish the parameters for the new cloaking she was adding into Green. 

“Ah, Katie...You were always such a shut-in” Angela rolled her eyes. Before Pidge could reply back she was pushed into the ground and a bright flashlight up the place even more. Before she could register it she was being licked all over the face, something heavy over her. 

“Ah! Kosmo!” Pidge protested. She laughed at the excitement of the space wolf. “Down Boy! Come on! Ew! Stop!” Pidge replied and managed to push him of enough to sit up. 

“What the hell is that?!” Angela exclaimed as she stood back against the wall. Kosmo noticed her and began to growl towards her. Angela letting out a small yelp not helping Pidge’s proud grin. 

“Keith’s cosmic wolf,” She said and rubbed her fingers between the wolf’s ears. “Relax boy, I’ll tell you when she is a threat” she whispered the last part. Kosmo went back to nosing Pidge in the face even as she stood, standing on his back legs and dropping on pidge’s shoulders almost sending them both to the ground again. 

“Cosmic wolf?” Angela replied. “What the heck is that.”

“Literally what the name is,” Pidge said. Seconds, later the door to her lab busted open. 

“Kosmo!” a woman’s voice shouted as soon as the door opened. Kosmos vanished and reappeared behind Pidge, trying to shield himself. Pidge laughed. 

“Quiznack, Pidge, I am so sorry, he just vanished!” Krolia spoke as she walked in. 

“Hey, Krolia!” Pidge smiled back to her, “Don’t worry, it is really hard to stop him when he gets excited.”

“No, you just spoil him” Krolia smirked and crossed her arms. Second, later she laughed and picked up Pidge with a hug, the paladin didn’t protest. 

“I am so glad you are ok? Not that I mind, but, how come you are here?” Pidge asked. 

“Decided to visit, we got a ride on the Yellow Lion” Krolia replied. 

“Hunk is back?” 

“Yeah, we just landed ten doboshes ago.”  Krolia replied, “He did say to apologize for not being able to get the part you wanted. The ship from Olkari was delayed and didn’t pass by the system we were at on time before we left.” Pidge shrunk a little. 

“Ah, no biggie. I’ll see if I can make the trip myself. Kinda need them for a new cloaking device.”

“oooh I want to see that” 

Pidge giggled at Krolia’s interest. The Galra woman then diverting her eyes towards the girl standing behind her. 

“And who are you?” she said. Angela was a bit surprised. 

“My name is Angela Witmer” She began, “I am an intern from the city news channel.” 

“She’s following me around to get a “new perspective” of the garrison for a news report,” Pidge added. “Angela, this Krolia she’s part of team Voltron, and she’s also Keith’ mom.” Angela smiled and shook her hand shyly. 

_ “Pidge, you copy?” _ Keith’s voice came from her com. 

“Yeah, what up?” 

_ “Is mom with you?”  _

“Yep. And Kosmo.” Pidge replied. Keith sighed. 

_ “Anyhow, Hunk’s back and we are heading over to the training room before someone takes it over. Meet us over there?” _

“We’ll be there” Krolia replied this time and the communication ended. 

“Come on boy!” Pidge said as she headed out the door, Krolia behind her as well as Angela. Pidge grabbed a snack from the side of her table and threw it to the hallway, Kosmo appearing mid-air and catching it. 

“Don’t tell Keith” Pidge glared at Krolia. The older woman just laughed.

 

 

  
*** * * * * ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela follows Pidge around everywhere. At least the times Pidge doesn't manage to lose her.   
> Things get harder for her, how can she get over this? It was just a couple days right? ..... Please just let this be over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter I think, but I really like it! Next one coming up fast! 
> 
> Paladins in Training! Had some fun with that! XD
> 
> Kidge Fluff!! O////O 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Once they got to the training room they noticed everyone was there ready to go. Keith smiled as they walked in but then looked confused as he recognized the newcomer. 

“Hey, guys!” Pidge greeted them. Then before anyone could jump in with questions she continued. “This is Angela, a news channel intern. I am helping Mr. Harris with having her stick around with me for the next couple days. And don’t worry she isn’t clear to go on any missions,” she said and turned to Angela. “Angela, these are the other Paladins, Keith, Lance, and Hunk.” 

“What up?” Hunk was the only one to greet her verbally, the others just acknowledging her with a nod. 

“You’re going to have to wait up at the watching deck as we train, otherwise you’ll just be in the way,” Keith said as he glanced over. Angela hid a frown behind a smile. 

“As long as I get to watch” she added and then followed Pidge’s instructions towards the watching deck. As soon as she was gone Keith began to explain the training, having Krolia take the lead and be the one in charge of their training for the afternoon. 

They were placed in a circle back to back in the center of the large room bayards in hand. Krolia standing to the side with the simulator's control on her wrist. 

“Today you will work with sensing each other’s presence, use your connection to your Lions and as Paladins to feel where the other is and serve as backup!” Krolia explained 

“Sense? Sense for what, we can just use our eye-” Lance was cut short as their helmets shut completely under their chins and the visor going completely black. 

“You had to talk” Hunk gritted. 

“I’m taking advantage that Allura isn’t here to do this exercise.” Krolia continued, ignoring Lance’s grunt, a small smile on her lips. 

“That makes sense,” Pidge admitted. 

“Not you too!” Lance exclaimed. “And why does she sound so happy about this?” he mumbled.

“Well, it is true that when something magical happens Allura is the one that normally takes care of it.” Hunk shrugged. 

“Yeah, we depend a lot on Allura’s Alchemy abilities.” 

“Well, she is the only one able to do alchemy” Lance added. 

“Yeah, but we also use her connection to Voltron as a safety rope when something happens.” Keith cut in, “We need to strengthen the connection on our side, or we will continue to just rely on her.” They went quiet as they hear metal clanking, announcing that the gladiators had come out. 

“Concentrate in your bond, only with that will you be able to see your surroundings,” Krolia said. Giving them a minute as they concentrated. “Begin!” She shouted and the gladiators began to run towards them. 

Out of the four, Keith was the one that evaded their attack and rolled away, still blindfolded, the others had used their shields and were blocking the attack. His helmet blocking out any sound the next instant, most likely blocking his comlink with the rest. Great, it was really hard to fool Krolia. 

“Paladins concentrate!” Krolia’s voice reached the others. Pidge was the first to contact her lion through her connection, the Green Lion responding with a purr. Then reaching over to their sisters. Within seconds, she could see Lance. 

“Woah!” Pidge stepped back taken by surprise and overwhelmed by the presence of the other Lions. The next thing she knew she was flying over the floor and landing hard on her side. 

“Don’t lose focus!” Krolia continued. 

“Wait, Why can’t I hear Keith?” Hunk asked as he was managing to evade and block the attacks with his shield. 

“I blocked any sound coming or going to him with his helmet. He was using his other sense to evade the gladiator.”

“Great, we are leaderless,” Hunk added. 

“Krolia, you might be part of this family, but right now, you suck!” Lance shouted. In response to the attack of the gladiators incremented. 

“Lance, stop pissing off Krolia!” Hunk protested. It took a couple more minutes to have Lance get tired of it. 

“Come on guys, we can do this!” Lance said as he felt himself being backed away from the others as the gladiator constantly hit his shield, his arms starting to get tired. “Pidge, did you manage to do something!” he started to take over, after all, with Keith out of the question he was next after being the Red Paladin. 

“Actually,” Pidge said between pants. “I did, just...kinda cowered back. It was a bit too much. Took me by surprise.” 

“How did you do it?!” Lance and Hunk asked at the same time. By the sound of their voice, Lance estimated Pidge to be right across from her on the far side of the room and Hunk to be somewhere closer to his left. 

“Connect with your lions, they will do the rest!” Pidge replied. With that, the Red and Yellow Paladins reached out for their Lions. Suddenly they were able to feel the presence of the others, still, they were surrounded by black.

“That is not what I expected.” Lance sighed. 

“Ah, what about Keith?” Hunk asked. 

“Remember when we went into the quintessence field?” Pidge spoke up. 

“That weird space area we were at before?” Lance replied. 

“In theory, it should work” Hunk replied, this time he was further away. Without another exchange of words, they reached out with their Lions. After a couple of seconds, they heard the Black Lion in their heads. Suddenly the black veil around them vanished, giving them back their sight back except it was each in their respective colors. At least now they were able to hear themselves as well, not as normal, but more like in their heads The Lions purred in the back of their head as if reassuring. 

“Come on guys!” Keith shouted as he began to take down his gladiator. Within the next minute, the four gladiators were down and vanishing away. 

“Great job guys,” Krolia said, “Now to the real training….”

  
  


 

Angela watched behind the wall as the four people below basically danced around each other and took down robot after robot. She had to admit it was pretty amazing at what they could do, she didn’t understand half the things they were shouting about but knew that they were able to see because neither of them got hit after the first round. She was brought back as the door to the washroom opened up. Mr. Harris walking in. 

“Oh, Miss Witmer, I hope you have had a good first day?” he said as he walked in. 

“Oh, yes” she replied, “It has been interesting.” the man walked over and stood beside her, behind him some younger kids walked in greeting him properly and then walking to the side of the large wall-wide window. 

“I must admit, watching their training never gets old. They do go through different programs and cover different standards that our cadets. 

“Woah!” 

A small laugh came from the old man as he saw the cadets marvel at the fight. 

“Dude! Lance is the best! His sword is awesome!” One of them said. A couple of older senior officers walked in. 

“Yeah, but Hunk has a bigger gun! And he hits harder!” the other replied and continued to watch and bicker about it. Angela’s face became a frown. 

“It is kind of a tradition to watch whoever is training, although I must admit the Paladin’s training has gained a bit of popularity, normally they are on a mission or on the Atlas but, we enjoy and others learn from them when they are here.” Mr. Harris explained. As they returned their sight to the team they were already with their helmets off and congratulating each other. Krolia walking over and talking to them. 

“Man, that was good.”  the junior officers started to talk as they walked away, “And did you see that they were basically blindfolded!” 

“Well, I will let you get back to your job.” Mr.  Harris said and walked out of the room, pulling the cadets with him. Angela smiled as he left and then returned to look over to the paladins, they were already headed towards the door, the blue one and the yellow one were walking out first as the purple woman and the wolf followed. Pidge was accepting the other guy’s hand, as soon as he was up. He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. Together they walked out after the others. This wasn’t the Katie Holt she knew. The girl wasn’t a fighter, just a nerd and a person so easy to manipulate. She knew that the Katie, or Pidge as the others called her, was not real and she was willing to show it to them as well. 

 

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

 

The days had gone by and Angela had been breathing down Pidge’s back. Shooting her with questions and questions. Not caring where or who she was with. 

_ How can someone like you have even the slightest influence here?  _

  
  


_ Was it because of your father? _

 

_ They said your dad and your brother went missing in a mission. Was that also a lie? Did they do that to get publicity? _

 

_ What do even know about the garrison? You are just a girl that knows how to fix machines. _

_ Since when do you “train”? _

 

_ Is what your working even on matter? _

 

_ Who would even let you become a pilot? I remember you couldn’t even talk back in class.  _

 

_ Is this even a real thing? For all, we know you could have just made this a show and come up with with weird ships. _

  
  


Pidge let out a tired sigh as she walked down the hallway. Her mind, spirit, heart….everything was about to give up. Break down and cry of all the stress it took in ignoring Angela and the energy she needed to stop herself from shocking her with her bayard and locking her up in a secluded closet until the week was over. 

At least she had managed to lose Angela for a while. They had nothing planned for the day so Pidge had decided to change and just go out, probably steal one of the hoverbikes. They were fun and something new that Keith had taught her how to ride.  She didn’t want to risk Angela getting in Green. Out of all the places, she didn’t want her in her Lion. So here she was walking as fast as she could without getting any weird stares trying to get to one of the garages. 

As she reached the garage she noticed that there was someone ready to leave in one of the bikes. 

“Keith?” She called out as she recognized her boyfriend. 

“Oh, hey Pidge!” He said and turn the bike off, this one landing on the ground gently. “I thought you were at your lab.”

“No, I just needed some air.” she said looking away.”

“Same here,” Keith said “Coming or what?” Pidge smiled and jogged over jumping on and wrapping her arms around Keith's torso. Minutes later they were driving through the giant dessert. Pidge was giggling as Keith started to show off adding some tricks here and there. But most of it she was enjoying just being with him. Holding him close and breathing in his smell. They hadn’t had much time for each other since they were back from vacation. And even with it just being a couple of days. It had felt like an entire month with all the pressure Angela had been putting on her. She frowned and started to scold herself. Hating her for letting her old school bully get to her. Without noticing the bike stopping she almost fell off as Keith jumped off. Letting go just in time. Once down Keith offered a hand to her. Such a gentleman. She thought. 

She recognized the place, it was high above one of the desert towers. It was Keith’s place to come and just vent or relax. And once he had shown it to her. She was still a bit confused in some directions having come twice just by herself. But it was special. Like a little place that only Keith and her shared. 

“How have you been doing?” Keith asked He was leaning on a medium rock with his legs dangling over the edge. Pidge was laying on his side with her head rested on his chest. 

“Been better” she replied dryly. Keith held back a laugh. He knew his girlfriend had been tense every minute of the day whenever Angela was around. Only relaxing when she wasn’t, bein that in training or in a meeting where the girl wasn’t allowed.  Hell even he was uncomfortable having her there, and he knew that Pidge had it worse. 

“You shouldn’t worry, she’s only here for like two more days,” Keith said softly, passing his fingers through her hair as a way to bring comfort. 

“Yeah, 48 hours of her annoying nagging” Pidge grumbled.

“Why are you letting her get to you, you aren’t like this” Keith said softly, feeling a bit as if he was stepping over the line. 

“I don’t know!” Pidge exclaimed. “And I really am pissed off about it” He could feel her shifting in her arms. Keith hugged her with both arms as he waited for her to continue. 

“I mean, I had managed to ignore her the first years of high school. And you will think that after all these years, and all that has happened I would be able to hold my ground against her!” Pidge let out a whimper. “I guess….I’m not as strong as I thought….I am definitely just a pushover….”

“Pidge,” Keith said as he pushed her back a bit bringing her to a kneeling position beside him. Her face was pointing away from him. His heartbreaking as he started to see some tears running down her face. 

“You are not weak” He stated, “You are the strongest girl I know. And the greatest genius as well.” Pidge blew a laugh rolling her eyes. “I admire you for every aspect you have. And for not having punched Angela a single time these last four days.” Keith laughed, “I mean I know Hunk and  I had to pretend to leave the room before we did something stupid.” He heard her laugh slightly and he smiled. “You are amazing just as you are, being you. You kick butt both when it comes to tech and when it comes to training and fighting. You are kind and you care about the people around you. I couldn't  ask for a better girlfriend.” Keith said as he cradled her face. Pidge was now looking at him with a sad smile but so much love in her eyes. Leaning her head into his hand.

“Thanks, you are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for” she smiled.  Keith swallowed, his stomach turning. He had to do it now, if he didn’t he might never ever get the chance. 

“Pidge,” Keith said softly as he took his hand away from his face and into his pocket. “I…..I know I should have given this to you during our last date...but…..as things went on I missed my chance and I haven’t been able to round up enough courage to do so.” He said and opened his hand revealing the small jewel pendant. Pidge gasped and he saw her face go red. He could feel his face getting hot as well. 

“I…” Pidge tried to speak but couldn’t he could feel her nerves going haywire as she tried to forget how embarrassed she had felt that moment. 

“Pidge…. “ Keith cut her off her struggle, struggling with his own words. He had had the small necklace on him the whole time, trying to find a way to give it to Pidge and tell her that he didn’t mind her saying that. That he didn’t mind knowing her real self. That he finally understood how she must have felt. That he probably had felt afraid as well. That he liked her just like that. But as the days went on and he saw her deal with being outside her comfort zone, and thinking over his thought and feeling about her. Those feeling had grown and now he didn’t want it to just be a present and talk to clear up the misunderstanding from that day, he wanted it to be….something more.

He swallowed and forced himself to look at her straight in the eyes, sitting up before her. He saw her flinch at his gaze and her face was starting to turn pale. A small laugh bubbled up inside him as he thought of all the ideas she could be getting now, he was taking too long. He had to get to the point. 

“Pidge, what you said that day. That you felt safe with me. ” he started, Pidge gave out a small gasp. “It made me feel funny.” He frowned a little and let out a small giggle. “I never knew that I could feel safe with someone and have them feel the same thing towards me.” Before him, Pidge’s eyes widened a bit. “I am sorry for freezing up on you. But I am not good with these things. As soon as I saw you ran off I felt my heart drop. I thought I had done something wrong and felt that you hated me. And ever since then I have been trying to give it to you. To try to apologize, to make sure we were ok. I just couldn’t understand why I was so hesitant. 

“The more thought I put into it, the more it hurts to think that you probably would want to end this. But I stopped thinking like that. I mean, I always overthink things for better or for worse. More for worse. But having that breaking feeling just made me realize something.” He said and looked back at her, not sure when he had looked away. “I couldn’t go on another day without you.” 

If Pidge’s eyes could open, even more, they would probably fall off. Her hand was covering her mouth as he watched him. She was still kneeling but was now sitting on her butt, shrinking in and seeming to be even smaller. 

“I love you, Pidge”  

Tears were now falling from her eyes as she muffled her cries again. All her body was tensing. Keith smiled and reached for her chin. 

“You don’t have to answer back anytime soon. I...It was just that, I needed you to know.” Keith said gently his face was flushed and he felt like he could explode, he hadn’t expected this reaction. “I needed to say it out loud. I-”

“I-I love y-you too” she cried as her head was down, her hair flowing over her eyes, her body was shaking as she cried and he could see the tears reaching the floor, her face blushed, embarrassed of how stupid she must have sound through the cries. 

“Wha-”

She breathed in once more and gathered the strength to calm her nerves. 

“I love you. I love the way you look out for the others, the way you are overprotective. You are strong and  _ so _ kind, even when the world hasn’t been fair to you in so many things. I love your eyes and being by your side. You always know how to make me feel better. When I am down and how to cheer me up. You are always there for me, and I just-” Another sob escaped her lips.

Keith was frozen. He had sworn he wouldn’t freeze whenever he was with Pidge, but how could you not. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to break all his ribs in seconds. His hands were cold but his body felt so warm. He had confessed her love to the girl he wished to stay with, not expecting a reply, but she had answered back that she loved him. How was one supposed to react?

“I’m sorry” Pidge replied, using the back of her hands to wipe out her tears. “I-” she let out a short laugh and her hand went to her lips. “I just…..I just never thought I would feel something like this. Or have the guy I love...love me back” she let out another laugh and some more tears fell. Keith’s heart did a backflip. Man, this girl was going to be the end of him. He slowly reached over and cradled her face, his hand going straight to resting behind her neck. He closed his eyes and met her lips. 

It wasn’t like any of the other kisses they had shared. It had started out small, but soon she was kissing him back with need. Her hands following his arm and reaching over to his neck, slowly making their way to his hair. Without breaking apart he lowered his hand to her back and then to her leg, pulling her up and having her sit on his lap. 

He intensified the kiss, licking her lips. She gladly obliged and their tongues collided. Searching each other, giving in to the heated feeling. He was encouraged as a moan escaped her lips, smiling into it, feeling her blush even more. They broke only for the need of air, both hesitantly lingering over each other's lips. Panting and breathing in sync. 

The continued making out until the stars were bright above them. Their hands cursing through their bodies but never crossing the line. Keith fighting back the urge to just take her then and there. A blush covering his face as he felt embarrassed by the thought. There will be no better feeling than to make her his. But he loved her, trusted her and respected her enough to wait, he will wait for her consent when she was ready. 

 

  
  
  
*** * * * * ***


	5. Chapter 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Less than forty hours and she was done with Angela. She could do this." That's what she thought. But the universe just loves proving her wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the adventure continues!! I really like to have the character be in trouble! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Less than forty hours and she was done with Angela. She could do this. The thought spun in her head. She was smiling a bit larger than usual, she was in her casual clothes as they had a free day. The dates had moved up and in two days Voltron was to meet with the Atlas on Arus’ orbit. So the next few days was mainly prepping, getting supplies ready and making sure the Lions were ready for battle.

She knew she shouldn't be as excited as she was. After all, it was to free a planet from one of the few warlords that had decided to siege it, cutting out all trading routes and communication lines from it. Voltron and the Atlas were both enough to take care of it. Dammit, she had gotten cocky. 

She blushed as she remembered the previous night. Keith and her had both confessed to loving each other. She smiled as her head reached up to her neck and cradled the purple gem. Her smile widened, the warm feeling expanding inside her. It had been a long night and Keith and her had spent the night out in their own place, they had built a fire and just simply cuddled, falling asleep and waking up at dawn. 

Her smile fell once she entered her hangar. Angela was already in her hangar and looking up at Green as she had her barrier up. 

 

_ 40 hours….. not 48. 40. You can do thi _ s. She sighed and walked in. 

 

“What are you doing here?” she spoke up, Angela whipped her head over to her and then back at the Lion as the barrier fell the next moment. Pidge reached her and was glaring at her, waiting for a response. Angela gave a couple more looks to her and Green before sighing and shifting in her place. 

“I am to follow you around.” Angela said, “I still have two days of being here.” She said. 

“I don’t want you near my Lion” Pidge growled. 

“This hangar is still Garrison grounds. I am allowed here like it or not.”

“Green is not part of the garrison. So stay away from her” Pidge glared and passed close to her forcing her to step back as she walked over to the computer beside the charging platform. 

“Why are you so worked up about a single ship?” Angela seemed to be reaching her limit. 

“The Voltron Lions aren’t just ships. They are living beings and are just annoyed by you, as I am” Pidge glanced over the screen to her. She walked over to the table and grabbed a scanner and some tools. 

“Living beings? Machines aren’t alive, and I don’t care what others say, those things are just stupid ships.” Angela stated as she wrote of her little notebook. She froze as Pidge glared at her, behind her Green growled. Angela froze and looked up, the lion’s eyes were a bit brighter. 

“If you insult her one more time, I swear I will be the one kicking you out of here.” 

Angela finished but stood her face even as she stared at the burning eyes of the shorter girl. She gasped as the Lion lowered its head and waited for Pidge to get on in order to straighten up. They continued to work in silence, mostly on Angela’s side, until Hunk came through the doors. 

“PIDGE?” she shouted. 

“What?” the girl answered back. 

“Do you have a spare ASG -regulator, I think Yellow might of busted her left front paw on the landing on that stupid moon.”

“Are you telling me Voltron will be limping?” Pidge said as she peeked out from behind one of Green’s ears. 

“Ha. Ha” Hunk glared. “Very funny, now give me the regulator.” 

“Top drawer” she pointed and continued to meddle with the wires over her ear. She had managed to fix the navigation before but it was glitching a bit. She sighed and tightened the last bolt as she put her mind somewhere else. Not paying attention to where she placed the metallic tool. the next thing she knew she was shouting as electricity shocked her body. 

“PIDGE!” he heard Hunk shout and next she was looking at the ceiling. Something shifted below her and she felt a large hand rest on her stomach. She tilted her head up and meet with Hunk’s worried eyes. 

“I think that bolt is tight enough.” She let out with a grunt. She could feel Green in her mind apologizing repeatedly and worried about her. She calmed her down and claimed it to be all her fault. 

“Dude! What the heck was that! Are you ok?! No! nevermind, I’m taking you to the med bay!” 

“Hunk!” Pidge shouted as she was already cradled up in Hunk’s arms. “I am fine, put me down, please.”

“No you are not, who knows how many volts you got hit with! You could be delusional!” 

“HUNK!” Pidge pushed off and he let her down hesitantly. “I’m fine, I’ve gotten a worse shock from the gladiators and my own Bayard. So, chill bro.”

“Are you sure?” Hunk was now using his strict overprotective brother voice and glare. Pidge held back a giggle, it was a bit cute how the rest of the team became overprotective brothers over her. 

“I am, now go get that set in Yellow before we leave,” she said and brushed him off. 

“I’ll check on you in an hour!” he said before he vanished behind the door. 

“Probably, still be here!” 

The door shot and Angela just started at Pidge, it had been quite the fall, if Pidge’s friend hadn’t reacted quick enough she most likely had broken a leg on minimum. 

“I guess that happens a lot” she spoke up as Pidge rummaged through the tools, trying to hold back on the poison in her voice, almost failing. She was getting tired. 

“You could say that” Pidge. “Goddammit, that idiot of Curtis stole my tools again” Pidge groaned. She walked past Angela and headed towards the door. The Intern quickly following behind. They walked in silence as they reached the garage, Pidge greeting some of the people they passed, and as they continued Angela could hear them talk about her, admiring her almost. There were some hover bikes and a car. 

“God, if he took it on the Atlas, I’ll kill him” Pidge grumbled. “Probably he has it in his house, his car isn’t here…” She added. She sighed and got on a hoverbike. She looked over to Angela and turned the motor on. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Hell no, I’m supposed to follow you.”

“I am going off Garrison grounds. Seriously, I’m just going to Shiro’s and Curtis’ house to look for my tool.” Before she could stop her Angela had already hopped on the back. 

“Fine, better hold on” Pidge added and accelerated in one go. Angela grasping her waist as to not fall. She let out a small laugh and in the next minutes, they were outside Shiro’s house. She stopped the bike and turned it off. Hopping off before Angela could.

She walked to the back and picked the garage lock. 

“You are breaking and entering!” Angela exclaimed. 

“It’s my friend's house, we do this all the time. Plus he stole my tool” Pidge stated. She ignored anything else that could be said to her and continued to search, only ended up empty-handed. 

“Dammit,” she cursed and headed over to the hoverbike once more, locking the garage and starting to think who else could have taken it. 

 

They started back towards the garrison but halfway through the bike suddenly shut down flipping up and throwing them over. Both girls landed hard on the pavement and rolled.

“What the hell!” Angela was the first to protest. “Can’t you drive that damn thing!” PIdge groaned as she sat up, apart from rolling on the hard ground and hitting the cement she didn’t have anything broken. And by how Angela didn’t shut up about it, she probably didn't either. 

“Shut up will you!” Pidge shouted back and walked over. “This thing just ...turned off!”  she looked over it, the hoverbike had landed upside down. “What the hell….” she said as she tried to turn it on. The machine seemed dead as if the power had been drained...or blocked. 

“It’s as if it had been shut down,” Pidge added. 

“Well, that is your fault! I shouldn't have followed you!” Angela continued growing even angrier as Pidge seemed to ignore her, she just stood there looking out into nowhere.

“I knew you couldn’t be for real. This is all a trick! You are not any different you are the same stupid teenager!” 

“WATCH OUT!” Pidge shouted as a shadow appeared behind Angela. She took out her Bayard this one ready to transform. “Angela!” Pidge shouted as the girl was covered in a bright charge of energy shouting and tumbling to the ground unconscious. Out of the side, she saw something flash, she stopped, ready to pivot out of the way but was too slow as the next thing she heard was herself shouting, a great shock hitting her body. 

Her knees gave out and she struggled to stay awake. The two shadows moved closer and she could make out what she saw were boots, the edge of a ripped side cape and a tail. 

“That was easier than planned” 

She cursed under her breath and the world spun enveloping her in darkness. 

 

 

  
*** * * * ***


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Angela get kidnapped?  
> The others search frantically for their teammate.   
> But didn't expect what they will find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the girls Kidnapped! (Hence the title)
> 
> Keith blows up. Lance is trying t calm him. Krolia and Hunk go all detective.

 

It had been over ten hours since anyone had seen the Green Paladin. That she hadn’t shown up for dinner had Keith’s mind already worried. But since she had the tradition of skipping meals over being sucked into a project. He had pushed the thought back. He cursed to himself. The wind was hitting at him hard. Kosmo behind him began to growl. He stopped the bike and Kosmo jumped off. 

“Guys, I think Kosmo found something”  He reported, on the other side, he got a copy that from Hunk. Keith was scolding himself. Even after dinner, Pidge hadn’t responded to her comlink. They had checked her quarters, the hangars, the lab, and asked around the entire garrison. Only to get told that they had seen her and Angela leave on a hoverbike. Hunk had managed to track the hoverbike only to get coordinates on the middle of nowhere. Without a word, Keith had left on another bike towards the coordinates. Now finding himself standing on a barely lit road with a growling space wolf on his side. 

“What is it boy?” he said as he took out his blade. Kosmo walked over carefully, suddenly his ears perking up and vanishing, appearing down the road in a sprint. Keith followed behind. Hurrying up the pace as the sight of the tipped over bike came in sight. 

“PIDGE?!” the shouted, Kosmo was already closer to the bike poking at something. His heart sunk. _ No, please no _ . 

As he reached the sight Kosmo walked over to him something in his mouth. He calmed himself down as he scanned the area and didn’t see anyone in sight. His attention brought down to the wolf as it brushed its nose to his hand. Whining. Keith sank down and gasped as Kosmo held the green Bayard in his mouth it was covered in dirt and had some scorch marks on it. 

“Shit. Kosmo, I need you to look for her” he said and took the Bayard. The wolf vanished and Keith could hear him appearing around him in the dark desert. 

“Hunk!” Keith called over. 

_ “What is it?! did you find her?!” _ the Yellow paladin replied. 

“I need you to hack into the camera’s from my coordinates” He ordered as he looked up to the traffic cam on one of the light posts. “I think Pidge is in trouble.” He added as Kosmo appeared before him head cast down. He petted the wolf to reassure him and calm him down. He walked around the bike, nothing seemed wrong with it. There were no marks of any sort of explosion either on the bike or on the pavement. His fear incremented as Hunk cursed in his ear.

_ “Shit, Keith you need to get back here. NOW!”  _

  
  
  


 

*** * * * * ***

  
  


 

“How could this happen! I thought we had sensors in our atmosphere!” Keith shouted as he glared at the screen. The video replaying as two not earthling creatures dragged Pidge and Angela away. 

“How am I supposed to know?! If they entered the atmosphere then the coalition and the garrison should have been informed that instant!” Hunk reiterated. Lance was the only one left watching the video, this was the third time they played it since Keith had gotten back. Krolia was also with them as they had kept the matter in their own hands for the time being.

“Wait! Go back! What was that?” Lance said as he saw a flash of light lit up the really pixelated recording seconds after the kidnappers had vanished from the screen. 

“What’s what?”   Hunk said as both, him and Keith’s attention was back on the feed. 

“That” Lance replied as they saw it again, “.....It kinda looks like when Kosmo teleports.”

“That’s it. They teleported into Earth” Krolia spoke up. 

“Can they do that?” Lance asked. 

“Yes, depending on the strength of the machine, their ship didn’t even have to come in range of Earth atmosphere to teleport someone to the surface.”

“Therefore keeping themselves from being detected.”

“Scan all movement outside earth in the last 12 hours ” Keith ordered once more. Hunk quickly typed in the commands and in seconds had the information up on the screen. There were a light green and blue circle in the bottom with a couple of light blue lines over it and about fifty dots all over the screen. 

“There are a bunch, it’s going to take us forever, the coalition just moved a bunch of ships around and it used Earth as a pit stop,” Lance added. 

“No, it is useful,” Krolia added. “Can you take out all the registered coalition ship movements?” she said and half of the dots vanished. 

“Now take out any transport vessel” Keith added. With that, there were left with five dots, some green, blue, and one red. 

“What are those?” Hunk asked as he looked at the screen searching for more information. 

“Those are ships from Arus, they came by to pick up some people from the coalition. They can’t be the ones that took Pidge, they are inside earth’s atmosphere” he pointed out. 

“Except this one,” Keith said as he glared at the red dot. It was hovering close to the atmosphere but not quite on it, keeping away from the others. “They are the ones that took Pidge.” 

 

 

 

*** * * * * ***

 

 

 

Hunk and Krolia had stayed behind in the Yellow Lion’s hangar. Hoping to get any more clues from the feed. 

Keith and Lance had gone to meet up with the head of the Garrison in order to get complete access to the information retained from the atmospheric sensors. And to warn them about possible unidentified ships around Earth. The meeting had gone smooth. Contacting the Atlas. Both Shiro and Coran had been worried and offered to head back. However, Keith had turned them down, taking Lance by surprise. They were in the middle of a very long wormhole jump. Having to divert it can be tedious as well as dangerous. Plus having the Atlas keeping an eye out for any signs of Pidge will be more useful. Allura, nonetheless, refused to wait with the Atlas and was already on her way back to the others. 

Keith and Lance were now heading back to the others. They had had no luck with the atmospheric sensors. Whoever was behind this had made sure that never even show up in one of the sensors cameras. So they had no idea how the ship even looked like, no chance of a sign or a simple to get them a lead. 

Both Paladin's were walking fast, mostly Lance was trying to keep up behind Keith. He glanced over his teammate. His shoulders were tense and his hands were in a fist so tight that his knuckles were turning white. 

He sighed and prepare for the worse. He reached up and grabbed Keith's should r from behind. 

“We are going to find her,” he said with a serious tone. Keith had stopped but didn't even look back at him. “But it won't be of any good if you don't cool down and focus on the mission.”

“I can't, Lance,” Keith replied turning his body to the side. “If anything happens to her-” 

“Nothing will happen, we will find her.” Lance didn't let go of his shoulder even as Keith turned around to face him. “We are all worried, Pidge is part of our family, heck, she's my little sister. But blowing up on the other isn't going to help. We have to stay focused. Plus, that girl can kick butt.” Lance shrugged. It took a minuted but Keith breathed in and shot him a small smile. 

“Thanks, Lance,” Keith said. 

“No problem, bro” the Red paladin returned to his cheerful self. “It's my job as your right hand to keep you from fucking up here and there.”

“Thanks” Keith glared at him, this time annoyed. 

The finished their way back to the hangar. The air being a bit more relaxed between them but still worried. 

“Please tell me you guys had better luck” Keith started. 

“That might depend on what type of luck you want.” Hunk said as he glanced at the others. “Krolia went to make some calls about what we found.” He continued as he gestured to the back fo the hangar where they could see the Garlan woman talking to a holo-screen. “How did it go on your end.”

“Not good, there wasn’t anything on the sensors.” Keith shrunk a little. 

“Allura is on her way, and the Atlas was already on the way to the Arus, they will help us search on their end. But they are going to need to know what they are searching for” Lance explained. 

“Well, we did find a clue,” Krolia said as she walked back towards them nodding towards Hunk, the yellow paladin’s face paled. “I confirmed with Kolivan what I found out about the people that took Pidge. It turns out that they were taken by one of the Galra warlords” Krolia spoke up. Lance and Keith’s expression mimicked Hunk’s.

“And not just my war Lord.” Krolia sighed, “The men that took them were working under Khor.”

  
  
  


 

 

*** * * * * ***

  
  


 

 

Everything around her was black, cold and it smelled in a sweaty gym way. She groaned as she tried to push away the bad smell but found that her body felt numb. She tired of opening her eyes but she had no strength. Her body felt weird like when she had gotten shocked while fixing Green a couple of days ago. 

Shocked? she wondered. She wasn’t in green’s hangar. The last thing she remembered was searching through Shiro’s garage. Wait….what had happened after that. She let out another protest as her eyelids responded but closed back down as the light around her pierced her eyes. 

“-tie!” someone was calling her.  She felt herself move, her head wobbled. Then again. someone was calling her and...shaking her?”

“Katherine!” 

Pidge’s eyes blew open and she gasped as she woke up. The first thing she saw was Angela’s face, her hair was messy and her face pale. Had she been crying? 

“Angela?” 

“Goddammit, wake up already!” Angela pushed picked her. Ah, she was the one that was shaking her and making her dizzy. Pidge forced her body to move and managed to sit up, her head spinning at the motion. She looked around and found a weird purple light emanating from some parts of the wall. as she tried to stand up she noticed her hands in chains around a small pipe from the wall. She looked over to Angela and she noticed she was in the same state, tied to the column beside her. 

She cursed to herself her memories coming back. Right, they had been electrocuted and taken by who knows who. She raised her head and looked around Angela watching her carefully as she waited for her to say something. 

By the looks of it, they were on a small ship. She could hear the motors rumbling beside them. And she could make out what could be the bridge of the ship through a semi-closed door by the wall beside them. She continued to search, trying to learn as much from her environment as she could. There was some cargo, and it seemed that there were at least five more people with them here. There were three stretchers on the side of the wall and two more beside them. 

“Well look who woke up” Her attention was brought up by one said crew members coming from the door. Pidge glared at the man. From the purple skin and weirdly shaped pointy ears sticking from under the cloth around his face, she identified him as a galra.

“To think we got two in one. I wonder which one of you is the paladin?” He said as he leaned in over to Angela. Pidge stirred as Angela shifted back, clearly terrified of him. The Galra smirked at the action reaching up and started to play with a strand of her hair. Pidge could see that Angela was biting into her lip in an effort to hold back a yelp. 

“Definitely not you. Someone with such experience in battle wouldn’t tremble for something so simple.”

“What do you want from us?!” Pidge growled. The yellow eyes of the galra fixed on her, his pupils turning to slits. A shiver went through PIdge’s body but she ignored it. 

“Ah, that’s more like it”  he said and shifted to look at her. By the way he waddled it reminded Pidge of a penguin. She would of laughed if they weren’t in that situation.

“Come to think that the rumors were true, one of the mighty paladins of Voltron is such a small woman” His voice was musky and his breath stank. Pidge’s nose wrinkled.

“Let us go.” Pidge ignored him. 

“And a woman nonetheless, although I think everyone knows that, another paladin is also a female, isn’t. Well, paladin or not, we can turn you in and get the bounty either way.” his eyes began to trail over her body, Pidge shivered once again. “Although now that I look you over better. I think I might just keep both of you. I surely will enjoy you to the fullest” Pidge hear Angela whimper as the man liked his lips. Out of anger, the green paladin spit on him. The man backed up and stood up. 

“You wrench!” he shouted and kicked her on the side. Pidge let out a grunt as the blow spread pain over her body, he continued to hit her landing kick after kick. Angela beside her had started to cry. 

“Kelaf! Enough!” another man spoke up. “You are not to touch the prisoners. We need them alive for the bounty!” Pidge saw the man walk away not after spitting on the floor beside them. There was a noise of some doors shutting and then they were alone once again. 

“Oh my god” Angela was sobbing by now. “Katie….Oh my god, we are going to die, aren’t we?!” 

“Angela, stop,” Pidge said as she pushed back the pain and tried to sit back down resting her body against the wall. 

“Stop?! Stop?! There is no way we are getting out of here, that guy almost kicked you unconscious. What keeps them from killing us?!”

“Us? No. You. Yes!” Pidge glared at the girl. She hated being so harsh but she needed to calm her down and back to her senses. “I have a bounty on my head, and by the looks of it, they want me alive. You are nobody out here. If you don’t shut up. You will give them a good reason to kill you.” Angela’s eyes widened as she swallowed.  

“Now I need you to calm down so we can think of a way to get out of here.”

“Get out?” Angela was now whispering yelling at her her eyes checking the doors the men had gone through. 

“Yeah….If I have it right, there are five people here” Pidge continued. She flinched as her side flared up in pain for a second. “Now, I don’t think I can take them all down while being weaponless. That door is not tight seal. Which means the only safe place here is the bridge. Probably two or three of them here. They are not watching over us, so that means it’s a small ship.” He said and looked over behind Angela. “That looks like a cargo door. So that must be the only exit. Which gives is little chance of using it to scape. I can’t even reach the control panels and probably neither can you. Which means we might just have to wait until they turn us into whoever they work for.” she sighed, she didn’t like the idea, but without a properly sealed door behind them, she didn’t risk trying to wipe all the crew into space. Angela had never been out here, she was not prepared to hold her breath or even fight for long enough. She started to believe she had a cracked rib, the pulsing pain right below her arm was starting to convince her. 

The rest of the paladins must have noticed that they are missing by now. Their best chance was for them to find this ship and get them out or wait until they get turned in. Steal a ship and head to a safe place. Neither option seemed the best but she didn’t see any other possibilities. 

“So...you are going to do nothing?!”

“Being patient and not acting on stupidity is not doing nothing.”

“I thought you fought these guys on a daily basis” 

“I do, and I know from experience that just being patient can help more than diving head first into something.” Pidge glared at her Angela shook her head. Tears threatening to surface again. “I know you are scared. But you have to trust me at least once in your life! The others have to already noticed that we have been gone and are looking for us. We have Voltron, the Atlas and the entire Coalition searching for us. We just have to get a way to contact them or let them know where we are.”

Before she could say anything else the ship shook. PIdge recognized the movement, they had just anchored themselves to another ship. 

“Don’t say a word, and let me talk.” Pidge said to Angela. The doors from the bridge opened up, and an echo came from the one at the end of the room. The people from behind and the bridge came out. Pidge managing to land eyes on the marks they had on their uniforms. She had seen it before. On the briefing, they had had yesterday. This wasn’t going to be good. 

“Get up, we’re here” 

 

  
  
  
*** * * * ***


	7. Chapter 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Angela are prisoners now. Can they get along well enough to get out?  
> Can the others get to them on time? And what the hell is going on with Pidge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get crazy!!!

 

They walked through many aisles. Pidge glancing around, they were both being escorted by the five people that had taken them, the more she looked the more she knew they were in a galra vessel. One held her while another pushed Angela by her side. The young woman had wide eyes that went everywhere. Pidge hated this situation if they wanted her, why did they have to take Angela as well. Did that guy say the truth? That they hadn't know which one of them was the green paladin? Man, she should have just ditched her at the garage. She might not like Angela, but she was still just a human, a civilian stuck in the middle of this damn conflict. Her pride as a paladin grew. She had to get her out of here safely. 

They finally stopped and Pidge noticed they were at the bridge.  As the walked in the place went silent. She glanced at Angela and she nodded back. 

“So, finally someone brings me what I want” A deep raspy voice came from before them. As Pidge looked over and found a tall large Galra standing in the center of the bridge. I kinda reminded her of Zendak, but with both arms and eyes and with smaller ears. 

“Green Paladin” he continued to spoke, “And company I see?”  he glanced over at Angela, Pidge gave her credit there, she noticed she flinched but didn’t divert her eyes from the commander.  Pidge looked over behind the galra and saw a small planet, almost the size of a moon, green, brown and blue color covered it and a couple of moons as well. Yep, she had guessed right. If that was the Cardu planet that they had to free, then this idiot had to be Khor. 

“I knew putting a bounty on the Paladins will fish one out of them sooner or later,” Khor replied. walking over to them. The men backed away as he closed in. 

Khor was now glancing down at her, but Pidge made sure not to change her expression. 

“It looks like you haven’t changed much” he began, Pidge rose an eyebrow. Khor let out a laugh. 

“You don’t know me, paladin. But I know you. You were the ones that left us floating in the command center as you destroyed Zarkon. Not that anyone cares anymore. But I do. he said and turned around laying a punch to her face. Pidge grunted but looked up the same. 

“Ha!” Khor laughed. “You are definitely the green one!” he added. “Your hacking skills and technological knowledge had even Haggar marveled. After all, countless times did you hack into the Galra Empire.” he continued. Pidge’s breath shivered at the how dark the Galra’s eyes turned, his face adding a wicked grin. “Now all that will be mine including all the information you have on Voltron, the Coalition and that new ship. ”

“You aren’t getting anything out of me” Pidge raised her head. She could taste copper in her mouth. 

“Oh….but you will. I didn’t say it had to be willingly.” A flash crossed his eyes and Pidge felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Seconds later a purple cape was in front of her and she was twisting her head back. 

“AAAHAAHHHH!!!!” 

“KATIE!” Angela shouted. The caped figure before her had lighting coming out of its hand wrapping around Katie, the girl screaming out in pain. 

“AAAHH!!” Pidge fell to the ground as the shock stopped. Her body still crying out in pain. She remembers the heavy feeling she had gotten while fighting Haggar. The dark energy giving her the creeps. But now, it felt like it was eating her alive, destroying every cell in her body. 

“Please stop! Leave her alone!” Angela shouted. 

_ Stupid! _ Pidge cursed. As she expected one of the guards picked up Angela by the hair. The girl yelped and she tried to kick around. 

“Stop!” Pidge shouted and forced herself to push her body off the ground, her hands still in chains. The next thing hse new that dark energy was around her again. She could help crying out in the pain. It was unbearable. Her body being ripped from the inside. The magic stopped and she hit the ground again. She couldn’t hear them anymore, her eyes starting to blur. She felt someone pulling her, dragging her across the floor. She could make out Angela’s shoes as she was walking beside her. She couldn’t hold on anymore, her body cried out in pain and her head was felt muffled. Slowly she gave up and darkness swallowed her once again. 

 

 

 

*** * * * * ***

  
  


 

By then it had been two days since Pidge and Angela had been taken. The trip had been long but they had finally reached the Atlas. There they had managed to pinpoint Khor’s ship. Turn out it was him who had a siege on Cardu. The system being three quintants away from Arus at best. The news hadn’t hit the team well. Worse even Keith. He had really had to control himself as the meeting progressed.

They had decided to leave at once, being the best chance to find Pidge and Angela by reaching Cardu. Even by wormhole, they had to make a couple of jumps. agreeing to take those chances and try to find even a simple ship from Khor’s fleet. 

The Black  Lion had managed to have Green followed them on the trip, but ever since landing on the Atlas she hadn’t given any signs of activating. Some of their hope lied also in the green Lion activated hoping that Pidge will try to use her connection to her Lion to contact the rest of the team. But there had been nothing. That meant they had her under, or she was unconscious, or-

Keith shook his head and kept looking out of the window. After the meeting, he had to leave the others looking for some air. Pidge’s parents had been at the meeting as well, he hadn’t been able to talk to them, not that he would’ve wanted to, he didn’t know what to say. He felt guilty and had enough with him scolding himself. Matt and the rest of the coalition on the quadrant had been warned and they had deployed some of the ships and they were looking for any signs of them. 

Still, he couldn’t keep from worrying. Part of him wanted to leave and look for Pidge himself. But he immediately pushed them away. Black didn’t help. He was on edge too. Green had been too submissive as she had followed behind on their way to the Atlas. And after that, the pride leader was worried about how quiet her sister was. Her presence barely even present. His nerve and that of a sentient Lion mixed in his head was not helping with his health. 

Without even thinking about it he acted and punched the wall beside him. Thankful that most of the crew was resting. He sighed and passed his fingers through his hair. Lowering himself and sitting on the small step that lead to the window before him. He felt someone walk in behind him but didn’t bother to look. 

“It’s strange seeing you so stressed,” Shiro said as he sat beside him. “although no one blames you.” He paused a little before he continued. “As a person, you have the right. As a leader. You have to stay calm.” 

“How can I stay calm when I broke my promise”  Keith interrupted. “I told her I loved her and that I would protect her. And now she’s missing” Shiro’s eyes widened at Keith words. The young man glancing over to him. 

“Wow…” the former paladín added. “I knew Pidge was someone special to you. But I didn’t know it was  _ that _ special. At least not yet” he said. Keith looked away. 

“Don’t get me wrong” he continued. “It’s just weird hearing you say those things. You weren’t the type of person that show their emotions so widely. She’s changed you.”

“I think it has been everything that happened,” Keith added. “I think it has done that to everyone.” For a moment neither of them spoke. 

“Don’t worry, everyone is looking out for her and Angela. They will turn up. And we will make Khor pay for threatening our family.” Shiro smirked as Keith replied in the same way. a bit softer. 

“Yeah.” 

  
  


 

*** * * * ***

  
  


 

It had been at least three quintants since they had been placed in the cell. Lucky they hadn’t separated them, at least not yet. It was cold but Pidge managed to still be able to stick her legs under her sweater. Their clothes were dirty and began to rip in some places as the guards threw them around but she was glad she hadn’t been forced to wear any prison clothes. So she concentrated on how to get a signal out. Having a druid on board freaked her out enough and Pidge knew that sooner or later they will either come for her or Angela, most likely, her. 

She paced around the room, even though her ribs were screaming in pain. Angela sat on the floor, back against the wall. Her eyes not leaving the floor. After being tortured at the bridge, Pidge had woken up back in the cell. Apparently, Angela had suffered some hit herself from the guards but nothing more than bruising. Pidge had to get them out of there. She needed to get to an escape pod or a fighter and high tail it out of there. Being in the same ship as a Druid definitely put her nerves on edge. She let out an involuntary groan as she walked a bit too fast and strained her back, affecting her ribs in the process. She sighed and sat down a couple of steps from Angela. 

“How did you end up in all this?” Angela’s voice was low but she was still able to hear it in the small room. 

“I was just trying to find my father and brother. I ended up riding the Blue Lion with the others and traveling through a wormhole.” She said with a smile, remembering back how stupid they were all those years back. 

“Why stay? You could have just left?” Angela looked over to her. “I mean, you never trained for a paladin, no human can possibly do this on a daily basis. You couldn’t. Not the Katie Holt I know.”

“It wasn’t just about me anymore. And I am not the same Katie Holt you knew”  Pidge replied. “And becoming a Paladin isn't’ something you train for. You get chosen. The Lions choose their pilots. You basically don’t have a  say on that. And I am glad you don’t because if I had. I would have never found my family, old and new”

Angela just stared at her confused. 

“Voltron is not just a war machine. The Lions are each other's pride, we as paladins are a team. And we are all family. Coran, Krolia, Matt, Romelle. They aren't Paladins and Shiro might not be one anymore but we trust each other and care about each other. We watch each other’s back.”

“Such a family” Angela hissed, “Where the hell are they now?” 

“On their way to get your sorry but out of here” Pidge spoke up. “By now, the entire Coalition is looking for us. They just need a string to follow.”

“Well, they aren't getting any strings from us.” Angela snarled. “We are stuck here and not even your stupid Lion can get you out,” Pidge growled at her commentary. Then looked down. She had felt Green’s presence fade a bit as she was being attacked by the Druid. Her heart plummeted once she woke up, the voice of her Lion that normally lingered at the back of her head was barely even there. She was starting to get worried that the black magic had affected the bond she had with Green. Hell, she was terrified of losing her.   

“Come on girl….where are you?” Pidge whispered as she glanced at the floor. For a moment she closed her eyes and reached out to the back of her mind. It was small but she could feel her Lion’s presence. Was it because she was far away. She tried calling her over and over again. But she only got a worried feeling. 

_ Green? Green, can you hear me?  _ There was no response, Pidge forced the tears back and tried harder.  _ Green! Green! Please! _

_ Paladin _

_ Green?! _

_ My paladin is in danger. My Cub is not safe. _ The cries began to echo around her. 

_ Green! Green!  _ Pidge continued to call out. She couldn't see her but she could feel her presence stronger now. Was it working? She concentrated in picturing her, not her mech body but her bond. The feeling she got when they were just keeping each other company. The kind and warm feeling of a mother. The safety she felt around her. The image of a large forest expanding over the horizon as far as the eye could see. Then she felt it a green light slowly lighting up the darkness, growing inside her as it overwhelmed her. 

_ My Paladin, my cub. I will always be with you, I will protect my Pidge. _

Green’s voice was now strong as if Pidge herself was speaking. 

_ Green! The others! You have to tell them! _

_ They are looking, everyone is. They will find you. And I will protect you. You just need to call for me. _

Pidge’s head began to hurt. She was confused but the warm feeling around her helped. Then there was shouting. And everything began to pull back. 

“KATIE!” 

“Angela What the hell?!” Pidge exclaimed as she pushed her back and sat up, not sure when had she laid down. 

“What the hell, you!” Angela replied. She looked pissed off. “One minute you are talking then the other you are just fainting!”

“I wasn’t fainting, I was calling out for my Lion!” Pidge pushed her back once more, by now they where both standing and in a full fight. 

“You can’t connect with a stupid machine! They aren’t alive!”

“Shut up!” Pidge exclaimed and soon was pushing Angela down to the ground. The taller girl yelped as they hit the ground, quickly using her arms to keep a distance from Pidge. Still, the young paladin was stronger than her, keeping her pinned against the metal floor. 

“What the hell do you know?!” Pidge continued. 

“All I know is that you are a lie! I’m sure no one that you call family cares for you! If they would even a little they would’ve gotten us out of here by now! You are all a farce! You are nothing just like me! You are all liars that are just showing off. ”

“Like hell, you will know what we have been through! You couldn’t even begin to imagine! I don’t give a damn about what you say about me, now and before, I never did! But I won’t allow you to bad talk,  _ my _ family!” Pidge shouted and began to punch Angela. The other pulling at her hair and yelping as she desperately tried to defend herself. 

“Ah! Get off me!” Angela shouted and pushed Pidge off of her, actually managing to land a punch to her face, giving her enough time to get back on her feet and back up against the wall. Pidge was up in a second and was pushing her hard against the metal. 

“Do you even know what it feels like to be taken from your home?! To be all alone in space, no one to talk to and drifting out in the dark?! To lose someone you cherished?! Have you ever watched someone get killed?! Have you ever been stabbed?! Shot at?! Ripped out of your body?! Do even know what it feels, yourself, what it’s  like to die?!” Pidge wasn’t shouting anymore, but her words and tone were like poison. Angela was frozen before her tears escaping her eyes as she stared in fear at the smaller girl. 

“We have. And pushing through that is what has made us stronger!” Pidge continued, “Yes, I am not the same girl you knew and pushed around for your own entertainment. I am better, Better than you could ever be. And I got that from experiencing the craziest, horrifying and wonderful things that have happened to me in the last five years!” Pidge stopped to catch her breath. “The difference with you and me is that I learned to grow up. I am not stuck as a pettish girl, worming myself into trying to be better.” Pidge let her go and turned around, walking away from Angela who sank to the ground. 

Angela’s hand went directly to her mouth. She was shivering, there was no way that she was even human. Glowing green eyes was definitely not a human trait.

  
  
  
  
  
*** * * * ***


	8. Chapter 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their fight. Angela keeps her distance from Pidge. But would she stay quiet or defend the paladin in the minimum once the Druid show up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but probably my favorite to write in this fanfic. XD

  


It had been a long way but finally, they had made it into Cardu’s system. The Atlas was staying couple vargas away in order to not be detected. The Paladin’s were getting ready to assault the ship. They hadn’t gotten any confirmation that Pidge was on that ship. But it was their only chance. Even if she wasn’t they were not stepping back right now. 

The plan was to use Red and have  Lance and Keith infiltrate the ship. While Hunk and Allura would wait in their lions by the asteroid field near the planet as backup.  Keith didn’t like the plan of having to leave Black behind but, being the biggest lion it was a bit hard to hide from sight. Khor’s ship was placed close to an asteroid field. The components and metals in it were abundant and could cover the signal that the lions emitted. So Yellow and Blue should be covered. 

He was almost done putting on his armor as Shiro walked into the Red Lion Hangar. 

“Hey guys” He started, “Hunk said he is finished with coding our com line, and it should be strong enough to talk to you guys even if you are in the asteroid field.”

“Thanks, Shiro” Keith smiled. 

“Ok, we are good to go!” Lance said over the comlinks. 

“Remember to keep yourself leveled. If Pidge isn’t in there, you are going to find out where she is.” Shiro said as Keith put on his helmet. 

“I will.”

“We’ll be ready to give you cover if need be. Now go get her back.”

  
  
  
  
  


*** * * * ***

  


  


She didn’t remember when she had fallen asleep. It had been days and they hadn’t had any food or water. Not to mention that both of them were now bruised from the beating the guards did on them and the ones they had done on each other. Pidge yawned. She never thought she would actually hit Angela. But that time the brunette had crossed a line. She didn’t know if what she said reached her ears. But it must have done something because ever since their fight, Angela chose to stay on the opposite side of her. 

The door whooshed opened and Pidge was up in an instant. Angela stood up as well but remained on her side. Before them, the flowy figure of the Druid walked into their cell. Pidge felt something growing inside her, like a growl. 

“Paladin, I hope you are ready to speak.” He hissed. Pidge cursed she tired to stay back. But the Druid had her the next second pinned against the wall. She felt something grasp at her neck but didn’t see anything there, her hands desperately trying to pry off the invisible force that was against her skin. As she looked over she found Angela in the same state. The Druid had his arms stretched towards them sizzling with purple energy. 

“Tell me where Voltron is” he began. “Where are the other Lions?” he said. Pidge froze as his questions were not directed towards her but to Angela. 

“I-I don’t….know” she cried out. “I don’t give a damn about any of this!” Angela exclaimed.

“Where are the Lions!?”  The druid pressed further.

“She isn’t the one you want...” Pidge let out after a cough. “Lea-Leave her!” The druid looked over to her and Angela dropped to the ground. 

“Fine, I’ll do as you say.” he began, however, she was not assured at all, the Druid stepping close to her, a could smell reaching her nose. “But since you are not willing to speak, I’ll rip it out of your head!” 

Pidge shouted as the druid's large hand pressed against her skull. She felt like the electricity filled her head to the point of exploding. 

“Stop!” Angela shouted, “Please!” her plead falling to deaf ears. 

“Show me the Lions! I will use their connection to bring them to me!” The druid added. Pidge forced herself to not think about anything. She rather die than give out her family. “Where is that connection!? You will show it to me!” The druid pressed on harder than before. “You will be the downfall of your team! Of the Legend of Voltron!” 

“....nnn…..no...nnnoo” Pidge mumbled, flashes of her friends started to pass before her. No, she couldn’t give up, she needed to think of something else. The images incremented. Of their time at after the war. Of a recent team exercise outside earth’s solar system. And recently of the vacation at the Beach a purple gem taking up much space. The memory grew as she longed for it. The wind hitting her hair and the warmth against her body. 

“No!” Pidge shouted. 

“There it is, that connection!” the Druid said. 

_ Green!  _ Pidge thought, she had to leave her out of this.  _ Green!  _ She cried as she forced the dark energy away from her mind. 

“Curse you!” the druid said and incremented its energy tightening the grip around Pidge’s neck. 

She couldn’t breathe anymore.

She couldn’t think straight. 

Was this how she was going to die? I n the most unbearable pain?

_ No. _

_   
_

_ No. _

_   
_

_   
_

_ NO. _

  
  


“NO!” she shouted as she felt her lion’s presence wash over her.

  


“LEAVE MY CUB ALONE!” Green’s voice mixed with hers The energy expanded and she felt like she could breathe again, her head and body free from the pain.

  


Pidge opened her eyes and found herself in a bright white space. There was a green light, warm and protective keeping a dark force at bay. She recognized it in an instant.

_ Green.  _ She thought. Her voice echoing around her despite her mouth not moving.

_ Little one, I’m going to borrow your body for a moment. _

  
  
  


  


  


  


  


The room exploded in a flash of green as Pidge shouted. Angela was forced to look away. The Druid was pushed back and was hit against the wall beside her. Angela yelped as she moved away, the body under the cape falling to the ground with a loud thud. 

Angela looked up and she froze. Pidge was standing straight but, she looked completely different. Her eyes glowed green, stronger than when they had fought before. And her body was surrounded by the same green light. Her hair moving as if a soft wind blew through it. 

“K-katie?” Angela stuttered. The girl before her locked eyes with her. Surprised Angela didn’t feel fear, but a warm light and a wave of raging anger. 

“We must leave” Katie spoke, her voice was now echoed with another, much bigger and older, but as well as soft and kind. “I can sense my sisters close by.”

Angela quickly followed as Katie left the room without looking back at her, knocking both guards out on her way. She was struggling to keep up, at the end she didn’t want to get lost in the maze of hallways. 

“Wait… you can’t be Katie...what did you do to her?” She said as she managed to catch up to her.

“Why would you care who I am or what happens to my paladin. You have been hurting her with your words and have done so for a long time in the past.” Angela closed her mouth. She didn’t know what to reply. Suddenly Katie stopped and turned on a corner. Angela looked behind her and continued after her. 

“I still don’t understand my cub. Even after all you’ve done to her she still wants to get you out of here.”

“What….what about you?” Angela hesitated to ask. 

“If it was for me, I would leave you behind.” Katie responded, “I only care about our cubs and our pride’s well being. But I know if I would do so, she would be mad at me” They continued through a couple of hallways and up some stairs, then Katie’s knees gave up and met the floor with a thud. She was panting, one hand on her chest gripping the cloth of the sweater and the other keeping her balanced against the wall. 

“What-What’s wrong?!” 

“My Paladin” she began, “Her body can’t resist my essence. We must hurry and get to the others. Red’s and Black’s are on the ship. We must find them.” She continued as she got up and walked, this time a bit slower. Angela swallowed and kept up. She was shivering, all she wanted was to get out of there, and away from all this madness. 


	9. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Pidge's body be able to stand the Green Lion long enough to get rescued?  
>  And where are Lance and Keith?

  


_ “Ok, I think I got it!” _ Hunk said through the coms. Keith and Lance were ducked behind a pannel in a small control room, Lance’s wristcom hooked up to the machine. 

_ “Yes! Pidge is there!” _ he continued  _ “Both her and Angela should be in the holding cells!”  _

Keith and Lance let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“Hunk, can you hack into the security cameras of the cells?” Keith asked. There wasn’t a reply but soon both their wrist light up with the live feed. 

_ “Is that what I think it is?” _ Allura was the one speaking now. The cell they were looking at was empty except with one unconscious body with a particular purple and yellow cape. 

“Yep,” Lance’s throat tightened. 

_ “But, where’s Pidge?”  _

“Hunk, give us access to the cameras of the entire ship!” Keith cut in. Seconds later they had a split screen of the feed on the hallways and bridge.

“There!” Lance shouted as he spotted Angela vanishing around a corner. 

“That isn’t too far from you guys, sending you directions!” 

“Guys, where did the Druid go?” Allura asked scared. The feed from before now showed an empty cell.

“Dammit, Hunk! We don’t have time, guide us through!” Keith said and was out of the room Lance followed behind, both of their bayards activated. 

“We should go in! You can’t fight off a Druid by yourselves!” Allura cut in. 

“No!” Keith cut her off. “They still don’t know we are here. We’ll find them, call Red and get off. After that we will blow this cursed ship up, druid included.” 

They remained quiet as Hunk gave them directions around the hallways. They had probably passed through ten of them by then when they started to hear the sound of fighting.    
  


“Curse you! I will make sure your death is long and painful!” the druid shouted. Green and Angela were standing in the hallway, the druid having materialized before them. Angela had crouched down behind Green as she was growling.  The Druid raised it’s hand and began to attack them. Green extended her hand and the dark lighting stayed at bay. Green hesitated. Her Cub’s body was beginning to fail, her body already damaged by her captors was now trying its hardest to endure her energy. She let out a growl and pushed her hand to the side. Her cub was strong, she just needed to make sure that she was safe first before she returned to her own body. Her eyes fixed on the monster before her. She’ll need to be quick.

She jumped up and ran towards the druid. She began to shoot her leg towards her complimenting with some punches, using her paladin’s memories of her training and fighting as she controlled her body. The druid was backing up but soon it vanished from before her and appeared behind. 

With great speed, Green evaded a second attack landing to the side of the hall, the small area not being a great for fighting. The Druid turned to her but soon there was a long flash of light piercing it. 

“Pidge!” Keith shouted as Lance continued to fire on the druid, the creature taken by surprise. 

Without hesitating and taking advantage of the distraction Green pushed up, she extended her hand and the energy formed around it, similar to the green bayard. She cut in one clean slide. 

The druid screeching in pain, later exploding in a cloud of smoke, Green shouting as she was pushed back by the dark cloud. 

“Pidge!” Keith shouted. As the smoke vanished both him and Lance ran towards her, Angela coming out from behind the wall. However, both paladins stopped as they stared at Pidge. 

“Wha-”

“Black’s….Red’s…” Greens voice was weaker she looked up and suddenly a bright Green stream of light shot upward. Pidge’s body going limp. Keith rushed forward and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. 

“Pidge! PIDGE!” Keith shook her, she was pale and there was blood coming out from her mouth. 

“What the hell was that?!” Lance shouted. 

“Paladins”  Lance spun around gun ready, Keith looked over to her as Angela backed away and got behind the two. Both gasped as before them stood a Green Lion spirit twice the size of a usual Lion. 

“Don’t worry, I will never dare harm our cubs ” The Lion’s voice sounded around them but its mouth didn’t move. 

“Green…..” Keith said. Lance lowered his gun and stared at the lion. 

“How are you here? What the hell was that, were you...in Pidge’s body? Since when can you guys take over our bodies?!!!!”   Lance freaked out. 

“We don’t have time for explanations.” She replied as her body seemed to fade a little more. “She is just unconscious but unwell. They have injured her and her body has taken a great strain at the attempt of holding my essence.”  Keith looked back down at Pidge, he couldn’t see any injury but she looked like a ghost and he could barely feel her pulse. 

“Why would you do that?” Keith asked confused. 

“I wasn’t going to stand by and watch them kill another of my cubs” the Lion’s ears flattened against her head. “I had no choice, even if it put her live at risk I didn’t know how else to help. I can already feel my sisters’ anger towards me.” she looked to the side. Before they could ask anything else the lights around them began to flash red and a loud alarm echoed the place. 

“Well, they know we are here!” Lance said bayard ready once more. As Keith got up they heard a group of footsteps. And seconds later they were surrounded. 

“Fuck” Keith cursed as he held Pidge closer to him, Angela was walking back towards them.  Before they could react Green growled loudly and stamped her front paw on the ground. A shot of green lighting spread on the floor and the guards were falling like leaves. 

“Daaaaammmmn…” Lance said. 

“Green!” Keith shouted as the lion curled up in pain, her protesting loud. 

“Take her to Olkarion!” she shouted as she turned back to them, she was clearly still in pain. 

“Olkarion?” 

“Ryner! She is the only one that can help!” she added. Soon another pained growl came from her and she vanished. 

“Green!” both paladins shouted. On the backs of their minds, both their lions reassured them that she was ok, for now. 

“Come on, we need to go!” Keith said as he began to call the others. 

“Already called Red!” Lance said and shifted his gun to one hand. “Can you walk?” he said as he approached Angela. The girl nodded and Lance pushed her forward. Bringing back the rear. It took them two minutes and they were soon in a hangar. Lance blasted the control panel and shut them in, keeping their followers out. Soon opening the hangar door and letting Red in. They rushed in. Lance heading straight to the pilot’s seat as Keith placed Pidge on the makeshift bed in the cargo area. Angela stood behind him as he shuffled around. 

_ “Guys we have eyes on you!”  _ Hunk said as him and Allura were attacking the ship as they had followed Red once it had flown over.  _ “Did you find her?”  _

“We have Pidge” Lance replied as he directed Red away from the fight. He glanced over at the small feed letting him see what was going on in the cargo area. He swallowed hard as Keith failed at getting any reaction from Pidge. Green’s words echoing in his mind. “She is not good guys, we need to get her in a pod and to Olkarion, now!” 

_ “Olkarion?”  _ Allura asked. 

“No time to explain. Where is the Atlas?” 

_ “Right behind you” _ Shiro’s voice came through and as he looked up the Atlas began to open fire on the ship. 

“Hunk, Allura help the others and get rid of that ship!” Lance exclaimed. 

_ “Already on it” _ Hunk replied. As much as Lance wanted to stay back and make sure himself to blow up that damn ship he had to get to the Atlas and get Pidge medical attention.   
  


___

  


“Come on Pidge, you can’t give up on me” Keith said as he took off her sweater trying to get a better look of her injuries, hissed at the sight of purple bruises over her shoulders, arms and some on her side as he lifted her tank top. 

“Pidge, please!” He shouted as he tried to have the girl react.  But she just remained still. Keith worked quickly and got the scanners they had on their Lions. Thanking Corán for making sure each paladin had one stocked away in the cargo bay. He turned it on and the machine began to scan. As soon as it was done various alarms went off. 

“Dammit!” Keith grumbled. She had internal bleeding in various parts of her body, a concussion, and some organs had begun to fail. He didn’t know when the tears began to fall down his face. But he quickly injected some altean medicine that Coran had taught them that sped up the healing process. He then tried to calm down his breathing as he gently brushed a strand of hair off her face. He didn’t know what else to do, at least not until they landed on the Atlas.  He leaned in and landed a soft kiss on her lips. Gasping against her at how cold she felt. He pulled back and hugged her, cradling her head, begging her to wake up.

Beside him, the scanner alarms went off.

  
___  
  
  


“Pidge! Pidge!” Keith’s shout reached Lance from both his helmet and from behind him. 

“Keith! What is going on!” 

He didn’t get a response, quickly he brought up the screen beside him. Keith had started chest compression. “Shit” Lance cursed, they were only second from the hangar. “Shiro! We need a pod in the hangar now!”

_ “Already there!”  _

As soon as Red touched down the doors to the cargo place opened up and Keith was running out of the lion with Pidge in her hands. The medical crew was right beside him and quickly placed the paladin in the transportable pod. Lance was soon behind them as Angela followed. Two more doctors approached her and began to take her away, but she kept glancing back at the rest. 

They fell silent as the pod emitted a single continuous high pitched sound. Keith has frozen his eyes on her girlfriend as the machine continued for what felt like an eternity. 

  


No. 

  
  


She couldn’t be gone. 

  
  


He couldn’t lose her. 

  
  


Not her.

  


Lance was already on tears behind him. His helmet off and forgotten on the ground. 

  


Just as they began to panic, the beeps picked up in a jump. It was slow, very slow, but they were there. The all visibly relaxed. Keith forcing himself to stay composed. Lance behind him fell on his butt, resting his hands on his knees and dropping his head. 

_ “Guy!? Guys!?”  _ Hunk’s voice broke through the coms.  _ “What happened?” _

_ “Is Pidge alright!?” _ Allura added. 

“She’s stable,” Lance replied. 

“For now,” Keith’s voice was low and a bit shaky. “We need to get her to Olkarion.”

  


  
  
  
*** * * * * ***


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Pidge? Well, she can't really tell. She was in the galra ship, Druid trying to kill her and then the next thing she knows she is floating. 
> 
> Will the Olkari be able to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why my chapters are getting shorter. Sorry Guys. 
> 
> I am posting them and trying to make sense a little with the chapter distribution. I don't really do chapters, but with something so long, you kinda have to. Plus. It helps with cliffhangers. XD

 

She grunted as the light pierced her eyes. Her body felt light as if she was floating. She moved to sit up but found her body with no strength. She looked out and only found a vast white space before her. She remember this, she had seen Green. Although seen wasn’t the correct way to put it. Sensed her? Felt her? 

A dull pain began to grow in her. 

The uncomfortable feeling making her mind fussier than what it already was. 

_ Where am I? _

Her voice sounded around her. She could have sworn she hadn’t moved her lips. 

_ Green?  _ She called out. _ Green?! _

She forced to sit up only to have her body flip over. She used her hands and tried to stabilize herself. She was literally floating in…..white? What the hell was going on. 

_ Pidge!  _ A far off cry came through. She couldn’t pinpoint where the voice seemed muffled. 

 

Then again. 

 

Someone was shouting her name. She focused on the sound and recognized the voice. 

_ Keith!  _ She called back. _ Keith! _ She moved over to what she thought was upright. And frantically looked around. 

_ Pidge, please don’t leave me. _

Leave? Where was she leaving to? She couldn’t remember anything. 

_ Please, you gotta wake up! _

_ I am awake _ ! She shouted back but the voice soon was pushed back. Gone. As if it had never been there to start with. Pidge felt herself starting to panic. What was going on here? She didn’t remember anything, why couldn’t she remember?!

  
  
  
  


 

*** * * * * ***

  
  
  


 

Finally, after some long stressing hours the paladins laid eyes on Olkarion. As soon as the doctors at the Atlas had said that Pidge was stable enough to be moved, they had loaded her in Black and immediately made their way to Olkarion, it wasn’t too far, they didn’t need a wormhole but still took them about three hours. Three hours none of them had said much. 

They were all worried, even Shiro, Curtis and the rest at the Atlas had shown their worry for the youngest Paladin and kept their line of communication opened.

After busting up Khor’s ship the Atlas had remained behind to help with the cleaning up. Krolia had chosen to stay behind as well in order to help them clear things up faster.  Matt and his crew joining them as they were contacted and told that they had found PIdge. 

They had managed to capture Khor putting him in a cryo-pod before anyone, mostly Shiro and Matt, decided to kill him themselves. Not that he was in better shape after being stuck in the crossfire. Krolia and Matt had gone on the ship and had confirmed what Keith and Lance reported. The Druid was nowhere to be seen and no energy that could confirm it being still alive was detected. 

With that part dealt with the paladins were able to focus completely on their teammate. Pidge was not doing fine, her body was too weak and not even Allura could figure out what had the druid done to her. Not to mention the Green lion was not responsive to anything, not even from the rest of the pride. Each paladin feeling the worry of their lion added into their own. 

“Paladins” Ryner’s voice broke through their silence, they were now entering the planet’s atmosphere. 

“Ryner” Keith replied. 

“We got Shiro’s message. We are waiting for you at the landing platform.” She added, Keith nodded and soon everyone filed in behind him. As they landed they were greeted by Ryner and a team of medics. They retrieved Pidge’s pod and along with the rest of the Paladins were heading over on a platform towards the medical building. 

“What exactly happened?” Ryner asked as her team had taken Pidge away from the rest. The rest looked away, anger, fear, and hate in their expressions.  Allura sighed and spoke up. 

“She was taken captive by Khor.” she began, “The warlord that had taken Cadur under siege.” the princess expression was solemn but even so there were some traces of sadness in her eyes. “Apparently Khor had a druid under his command. There was another human that was taken with Pidge, she said that the druid tortured her,” Keith's hands were pulled into fists. 

“I tried to see if my alchemy could help, but it was of no use. I wasn’t able to detect anything wrong. I believe it is beyond my abilities” Allura said, she felt a hand reach for hers and found Lance standing beside her. 

“Why bring her here?” Ryner asked. 

“The Green Lion told us to do so” Keith spoke up this time. 

“The Green Lion?” Ryner could help to hold back her entire confusion on the matter. 

“In order to keep the Druid from killing Pidge, Green took over her body.” Keith continued. “Before she left she told us to bring her here, to you.” Ryner seemed to think for a moment. They were interrupted as one of the assistants came and called for Ryner. 

“I will see what I can do, and tell you as soon as I find something,” Ryner said. “We have prepared a place for you to rest. Daya will show you where it is. I will meet you up there after I am done with Pidge.”

“But, what if-” Keith began only to be stopped by Ryner. The Olkari shook her head. 

“You all are exhausted, I can see it clearly, having you too in a hospital bed will not be of help to any of us. And don’t worry, you will be called over if something happens. The place you will be staying in on this same building so you won’t be far. And your Lions are being guarded. So no need to worry. Now go and rest.” With that Ryner turned around and vanished behind a door. Leaving them with no choice than to follow Daya. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins hate waiting. Especially when one of their own is in trouble, and they can do nothing.   
> Will Ryner be able to find out what is wrong with Pidge? Will they be in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I hope this makes sense. Kinda wrote Ryner's and Allura's finding and explaining like three times until it made sense what I was trying to say.   
> Hehehe... Hopefully, it makes sense to you guys too.   
> Again, thanks for reading! And sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped my eyes!! 
> 
> Thanks! And leave Comments and Kudos if you like it or not!

“Agh! I feel so useless!” Hunk groaned as he looked out the window of the apartment-like area they were at. Lance and Allura were with him in the common area. meanwhile, Keith had stayed in one of the many bedrooms of the floor. It had been an entire rotation since they had got there.

“Not the only one” Lance mumbled. he sitting beside Allura who had her eyes fixed on something he couldn’t see. He gently reached and cradled her hand, bringing it up to his face and kissing the back of it.

“You know it isn’t your fault, right?” he said as Allura shot him a quick small smiled.

“I just…..feel like I should have been able to do more.” Her head tilted down.

“I think you speak for all of us,” Hunk added as he flopped down on the alien couch across from them. His head was down and he rested his arms on his knees sighing.

“I mean, Pidge is like the little sister I never had. Knowing that I can’t do anything to help when she needs it the most…..I just…” he swallowed hard, his hand tightening into a fist. Allura held back a sob. Lance took her hand correctly and began to rub his thumb over her fingers, trying to provide some comfort.

“Come on guys.” he started, “we all feel the same. But we did all we could, we found her and broke her out, and we brought her here to Olkarion. We just have to trust that she’ll get better soon.” He breathed in, trying to convince himself as he spoke.

“Yeah, not after a freaking Druid managed to get its hands on her” Hunk mumbled. Before they can continue there was a knock on the door.  Lance got up and headed to open it.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your rest,” Ryner said as she saw all paladins, Keith having walked out of the room as soon he heard someone knock.

“Not that I will call it a rest” Lance sighed as she walked in.

“Is Pidge alright?” Allura beat everyone to the question.  Ryner gave them a small smile as all eyes were fixed on her expectantly.

“Actually, we have been able to help her, and she is out of danger. At least, that is what the data says.” The three sighed relieved.

“What do you mean, what the data says?” Keith spoke up.

“Well,” Ryner began as she looked at the tablet. “According to our scans, her body is completely healed. We have stopped the bleeding and fixed any ruptures and broken bones. If you look at it, you will say it’s a perfectly healthy body.”

“But?” Lance cut in.

“Good, so I’m not the only one sensing a “but” in there” Hunk corrected.

“Her body is healed but no matter what it still remains weak. Her vitals seemed to reach a stable level but then keep dropping after a couple of minutes however there is no damage on her that will explain why.”

“So…. are you saying she is in like a coma?” Lance asked. Keith’s heart drop.

“No,” Ryner’s reply had everyone relaxing, however, Allura seemed even more confused. “The information we are getting does not coincide with a comatose state. It actually doesn’t coincide with anything.” By now, the entire team was confused. “Her body may be weak, but her brain is completely active at points, at others, Pidge’s brain waves aren’t even there.”

“That...makes no sense, plus it’s kinda creepy” Hunk looked at Ryner with a frown.

“May I see that?” Allura asked as she walked over, Ryner handed her the pad and the princess began to analyze the data. For a second, she seemed to recognize it. “I... need to call Coran for a moment,” she said and walked back to the rooms. The four were left alone as Allura vanished from sight. There was a bit of awkward silence until Keith spoke up.

“Is there a chance we can see her?” he asked with a soft voice.

“Yes, we are moving her out of the pod and into a private room. You should be able to visit as much as you want as soon as my team is done.”

“Wait, you are taking her out of a pod?” Lance asked.

“Her body is completely healed, even though weak, the pod is no use to her anymore. We are still however using our scanner to keep an eye on her vitals,” Ryner explained. It seemed to settle the paladins, but still, the condition that Pidge was in was unsettling. They wanted her back, up and running and messing with tech. Being as sassy as ever and falling asleep in the weirdest of places.

 

“Sorry, that took a while,” Allura said as she walked back, all eyes in the room going to her.

“Did you find something?” Ryner said.

“Actually yes,” Allura said as she walked back to the Olkari and handed her the pad. “I recognized those readings. The match to the reading we got when we are training.”

“Training?” Keith cut in.

“Yes, whenever we had training back at the castle Coran and I made sure to control your vitals. It’s a normal procedure, we still do it during training at the Atlas. The reading Ryner got, match with the ones we got from the training we did. More specific, the ones we had when we communicate with our Lions.”

“Wait….so Pidge…. is …..talking with Green?” Lance worked to understand what they were dealing with. “I didn’t even think our brains could look different when we interacted with our Lions.” he shrugged.

“Not your brain, the wavelengths” Keith seethed.

“Well, it makes total sense” Hunk added, “I mean, it’s like two soundwaves of two different voices overlapping each other….except there’s two people...sentient….Lion and person….minds? in one place?” he seemed to think for a second. “Dammit,  magic makes my head hurt.”

“Why was Pidge  taken in the first place?” Ryner seemed to bring them back on topic. Lance and Keith exchanged glances.

“According to Angela, the Druid insisted on getting information about Voltron and the coalition from Pidge, as long with trying to use her to lead us to a trap, something about her strong connection to us? He was also interested in her tech abilities and using it in their favor.” Keith said with a light frown.

“And when you found them?”

“By the time we got there, Green was taking over Pidge’s body and fighting off the druid.”

“Fighting?”

“Well, yeah” Lance was the one who spoke up. “We shot at it, Green took advantage of it and took him down. It blew up in a cloud of smoke and weird static, then Green ditched Pidge’s body, and gave us the creeps as she showed up behind us as a giant spirit Lion….thing.” he wondered if there was a better word for that.

“Did something happened to either of them when they split?” Ryner insisted. “If there is anything else, it could help us to figure out what is wrong.”

“You said Green defeated the Druid?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, she cut her with an energy like bayard thing that showed up in her hand.”

“Wait.” Keith cut in, “As the druid vanished Green shouted and was pushed back. Do you think it could have done something to her?”

“Not to her, but to her bond” Allura mouthed. “If Angela is telling the truth….she said a connection with us but…… I think what the Druid was doing was to use the connection Pidge has with Green to control either of them.”

“Wait, so he was messing with PIdge’s mind?” Hunk asked.

“More precisely the bond she had with Green as a paladin .”

“And you said Green has been unresponsive ever since you rescued Pidge?” Ryner asked.

“Way before that” Lance cut in, he was worried now.

“I believe e have been looking at the wrong patient.” Ryner seemed to be already thinking on a plan.

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked.

“Whatever the Druid did to Pidge, also affected the Green Lion. You must get her here, now!”

 

 

 

***       *       *       *       *** *****      

 

 

 

Hunk had headed back to the Atlas to pick up Green, the yellow Lion being big enough to carry her other sister. And Hunk and Lance had made sure to have him volunteer first and left before Keith had anything else to say. He was worried and had a lot of trouble not showing it. The others agreeing to help him in all they could. Keith smiled and nodded as Hunk told him he could take care of it. By then Pidge had been moved to a room but was still monitored constantly. A similar headband to the ones they had used when they first came rested on her forehead. Except this one was completely silver and had a couple of color lights to the side sending the signal to the screen on the back of her headrest.

Lance and Keith watched interestedly as the headband basically did all the vitals and even helped with controlling body temperature.

Allura had gone off with Ryner hoping to help. After all the Lions were a creation of her father and she knew a bit more about them than the others. Ryner had gladly accepted her help and as soon as Hunk had returned with Green they had installed themselves in the hangar and began to scan the Lion, Lance tagged along after he made sure Keith was going to be ok, reminding him to be back by the next hour. 

Keith was sitting on the edge of Pidge’s bed. The doctors had just finished their check up on her. His hand reached for her's and grabbed it lightly. She felt warm. He frowned unconvinced that it meant she was well. It was most likely the headband she was wearing.

“I wish I could do more,” he said as he didn’t dare look up at her. It had gotten uncomfortably quiet since Pidge had been taken. True, they both would admit that they enjoyed their time together and were even comfortable in been quiet when together, but this was different. Keith liked watching her work, watching her research, and even though she would probably never admit it, and something he enjoyed the most was when he would find Pidge humming as she worked. Sometimes it was a song he had heard, sometimes it was just random. But he had gotten used to that. To  _ their  _ type of silence.

“Please Pidge,” Keith said as he looked up to her, her face still a bit pale, her chest rising slowly. “We need you to come back. It’s too quiet….And I really miss you.” He said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Come back to me, Katie”

He lingered close to her for a minute more, his wrist com interrupting the moment with an incoming call. He sighed and stood up turning away from the bed.

“Shiro,” Keith said as he was surprised to see his friends face.

_ “Keith!” _ he said _ , “I hate to do this, but we could really use your guy’s help right now” _ Keith frowned as Shio’s face light up and he heard a muffled explosion.

“What is going on?!” Keith exclaimed.

_ “Apparently word spread fast that Khor was defeated and three more cruisers have come out of hyperspace, and they had more fighters than we had expected.” _

“We are on our way!” he added and cut the communication, putting on his helmet. He glanced once at Pidge and sighed. “We’ll be right back,” he said and was running down the hall.

Lance and Hunk were both watching Allura and Ryner scan green. There was an entire team of scientist along with them on the hangar. Yet still they weren’t even done with half the scans and even further in figuring out what was going on. 

_ “Guys!” _ Keith’s face showed up in the screen above one of the any computers.

“Keith, is something wrong?” Lance was the first to answer, Hunk looking over his shoulder as Allura heard them and started to head towards them.

_ “I got a call from the Atlas, they need back up. Three heavily armed cruisers just came out of hyperspace and are trying to take Cardu for themselves.” _

“What?! NOW?!” Hunk glared.

“We’ll be right there!” Allura replied.

“But you were making such great progress with Ryner!” Lance protested.

_ “Wait, Lance is right! Allura, stay with Ryner, we’ll take care of it!” _ Keith said.

“But-”

“You can help Ryner more than any of us, taking care of our family comes first,” Lance said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Allura nodded.

“Please be careful,” she said. The communication was cut off and minutes later the three Lions were airborne. 

  
  
  
*** * * * * ***

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight Keith, Lance, and Hunk return to Olkarion, only to find an empty hospital room and no Pidge. 
> 
> Things just get worse and worse for the team. Can they really make out of this in one peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Hope you like the chapter. Idk, but I like angst. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of this so far!

 

The minute they were in sight they were surrounded by fighters.  About ten fighters were already on their tails.

“Seriously!” Lance complained. “You will think that they will get another hobby other than conquering worlds by no!” Red spun back as he managed to evade getting shot and blew up the two fighters who were too slow to divert their paths from her heat beam. 

“There!” Keith said as they outran them, reaching the area where the Atlas was. They were swarmed over by the smaller ships. And behind them were three large cruisers starting to take aim at them. 

“Atlas, come in!” Keith began, “Please tell me your shield are up!” he said as the canons began to lit up. 

“They are, but there are too many of them!” Coran cut through!”

“Paladins!” Shiro came in, “Do you think you could take care of the minions while we shoot those cruisers down?” 

“On it!” The three replied and split up. Quickly the fighters began to back up as the Lions crossed the space between them and the Atlas, by then each had taken out about four of them. 

“Paladins! Look out!” 

They didn’t worry about who shouted, as they looked back, two of the three cruisers opened fire. The three Lions pulled back as the shot reached the Atlas’ shields, leaving the ship unharmed. 

“Atlas what is your status?!” Keith began. 

“We’re good” Coran sighed. 

“Fire on the cruiser!” Shiro shouted as the blast had cleared a way for them to aim on the cruisers. 

“Lance!” Hunk’s shouted as the Red Lion spiraled out and crashed into some fighters. 

“Lance! Are you ok?!” Keith added.

Lance grunted as he stabilized his Lion, “We’re good!” He added, “Definitely did not see that coming” he held back a hiss as he reached over to the controls and his right wrist flared up in pain. “Come on, there are still more!” he added as he forced himself to pull the pain away. 

As the Atlas managed to shoot down the cruisers, the Lions took care of the fighters, the remaining of them shutting down as their main power was cut off once the last cruiser blew up. 

An hour later the fight was over. The Atlas was fine, most of the damage had been blocked by the shield, yet this one needed to have so repairs, so they will have to wait back a little more as they fixed it up. As soon as they wrapped up the chatter after the battle the three Lions were headed back to Olkarion. Hopefully, Allura and Ryner had had enough luck and managed to fix up Green.

 

 

***       *        *       *       ***

  
  


 

Keith, Hunk, and Lance were walking down the hall to where Pidge’s room was, hoping to bump into Allura or Ryner on the way, if not they would head over to the hangar afterward. Keith reached the door and pressed the pad, the doors sliding open with a slight whoosh. Keith gasped as he froze in his way in, the other bumping into him from behind.

 

“What the hell?!” Keith exclaimed under his breath. The others were about to protest but stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the room. Were Pidge should be laying was a perfectly made bed as if no one had ever been resting there.

“Where the hell is Pidge?” Lance echoed. The heart of the three boys had dropped to the floor as they first laid eyes on the empty bead. 

“She couldn’t have….” Hunk began as his throat tightened.

“Guys!” Allura called them, the three turned around fast enough that she was surprised they hadn’t fallen over. 

“Allura, where the hell is Pidge?!” Keith began as he stepped forward. 

“Goodness, here I thought you will come to the hangar first so we could avoid this” Allura sighed. 

“Allura” Keith threatened, Lance’s hand was on his shoulder as he pulled him back slightly. 

“Mi amor, you better tell us now before we go into a cardiac arrest ourselves,” Lance said in a gentle voice. 

“Relax, she is ok,  we just transferred her to the Olkari forest.” Allura finally said, the three young men slumped over and watched her as if she had grown another head. 

“Huh?!”

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

“I believe I clearly stated for you all to _be careful_!” Allura’s voice was low but Lance still flinched.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. Red and I might have gotten hit and I might have rammed my hand into the control panel.” Lance blushed as Allura glared at him tightening the bandage around his hand. Hunk giggled as he and Keith watched as the Allura continued to scold Lance. Then Hunk looked over to Keith suspicious.

“That’s right…... did Pidge get mad at you for being late when we had our vacation?” Hunk asked as he giggled a bit, the Black paladin looked away.

“She always gets mad at me whenever I get back from a mission from the Blade” Keith shrugged annoyed, Hunk let out a short laugh.

“That’s because you always hide your injuries from her” Lance said from the couch. “You should just face the consequences. Like I do.”

“Uh huh” Allura raised an eyebrow.

“Andmakesureyouneverdoitagain” Lance grinned. Alura sat back and leaned her back to the puffy couch, Keith sighed. Although he shot them a small smile, he felt like he was blowing up. It had taken a great amount of self-control not to blow up at Allura as she took them to the Olkari forest In Blue. They were is a small facility, a bit outside of the city that the Olkari had welcomed them when they first came. Allura had only said that Pidge was brought here, but hadn’t told them exactly where “here” was. And asked them to wait for Ryner. 

The small building was a top one of the trees like the others had been, it had a great opening on one side giving them a great view of the forest. Still it wasn’t enough to calm him down. He sighed annoyed and looked over the area. This time his eye caught a slight glint of light. He looked over to the right and was able to distinguish something silver and bright green, a bit different from the trees. 

“Is that….Green?” Keith asked as he turned his face to look at Allura. 

“Yes, we brought her here as well.”

“Ok, I have been trying to be patient. But you have got to tell us what is going on.” Keith said. Allura sighed. She wanted to wait for Ryner, this had been her idea first. And she really didn’t want to explain it herself. 

“Please Allura, I am freaked out, Keith is freaked out, and you know how reckless he gets when he is like that.” Hunk said as he sat across from them.  Keith didn’t have enough energy to protest. 

“OK, I’ll start with what we found, but I will leave the reasons to move Pidge here for Ryner to explain.” She agreed, the rest nodded and sat on the small living room. 

“After you guys left. Ryner and I managed to get the auxiliary power back on and running on the Green Lion. Even though she isn’t completely back online we managed to get some things in our scans. The Green lion’s quintessence readings were similar to Pidge’s wavelength, almost identical.”

“You were comparing quintessence reading to wavelengths?” Hunk cut in. 

“We noticed a pattern. The peaks and drops of them were exactly the same, same time, same rise and fall.” Allura added. 

“Does that mean Green  _ was _ affected?” Lance asked. 

“Yes, and it’s getting worse.” Allura glanced over to them. “As we were getting the readings, we noticed that the energy in Green was dropping exponentially. There was a point where for a minute the quintessences in Green was almost gone, but we managed to feed more energy into her auxiliary systems. It was fine after that but…... Then we got a report from the medical team in charge of looking after Pidge”. 

“Allura, what happened to Pidge?” Keith asked his voice was softer than it had before, he was trying not to think of the worse. She had said she was ok, right?

“At the same time, Green’s quintessences levels dropped…….Pidge’s heart stopped.” Allura hesitated. The others’ watched her terrified. 

“No way…” Hunk asked.

“It has to be just  a coincidence, right?”  Lance faked a short laugh. Allura shook her head slightly. 

“We compared all the data we got from Green, they are exactly the same to the levels of Pidge’s vitals since we got her here.” Allura gripped her hands together. “I don’t know how, but the Druid that attacked them must have been strong enough to damage both Pidge and the Green Lion. The dark energy, I felt it once we got her secondary systems online. It was vague, but it was still there after that Pidge has gotten worse. And Green…. I normally would be able to sense the Lions, even if it was a little, but I can’t sense her at all, and her energy levels keep dropping and her quintessence levels barely even register.” A teardrop escaped her eye.

“What does that mean?” Hunk asked scared to get an answer.

“It means the Green Lion is dying.” 

 

 

The room fell into silence. as the three paladins were processing what they had heard. Not only were they losing one of their family members, but now two?!

“How is that even possible?” Keith, “you can’t kill one of the Lions?! And how can it be affecting Pidge?!” 

“We don’t know many things about how the Lions and their bonds to the paladins work. But whatever the druid did, is severed their bond to a level where it’s breaking apart, disappearing.”  

“Wait!” Lance cut in, “Breaking our bond with our Lions can kill us?!” he cut in, “Then….. wouldn’t Keith be dead twice over like years ago? I mean, he bonded with Red, then with Black, ditched, re-bonded with Black, then ditched again!”

“I didn’t ditch!” Keith exclaimed.

“No, that’s not true, ” Allura cut in ignoring both, “Keith was chosen by Black, then he left voluntarily. Even if the bond was to be broken by an outside force, It will weaken you, but not kill you.” 

“But if PIdge’s body is already so weak….”  Hunk added and seemed to shrink on himself. 

“That is why we need to work on healing Green as well,” Ryner said as she walked in, the others flinched a little as they were caught by surprise, but the Olkari didn’t care, She walked over and stood beside them. 

“How do you even heal a sentient being?” Lance exclaimed. “I don’t think that has been done before.” 

“Actually, we have” Ryner said. 

“What?!” the three echoed. “Well, with Pidge’s help. But we did. We healed the Green Lion the first time Voltron came to Olkarion.”

“The cubes...” Keith added. 

“Yes, they had been shot down and Green was unresponsive. Using the forest we managed to get her back online.” Ryner frowned, “We moved Pidge and the Green Lion to the same place the Lion had been healed before. We are using the connection to the vines to replenish their quintessence.” Allura sighed beside her. The Olkari woman sending her a soft smile. “Up to the moment, it has been working. Green’s levels had gone up and Pidge vitals have not dropped.”

“Will they be back to normal then?” Hunk asked. 

“That I cannot answer. We might be able to help them with regulating their quintessence, but if Allura’s theory of their bond being damaged. It’s up to them to fix it.” The room was quiet for a moment.  They were back to square one, at least that’s what they felt like. They couldn’t do anything to help. Again. Just wait. Wait and have faith that Pidge and Green were strong enough to overcome this. 

 

 

  
  
*** * * * ***


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions see their paladins as part of their Pride.  
> They see them as their children, their cubs.
> 
> And like any mother, they are willing to do anything to protect their cubs. Even if that means laying down their lives in exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.......don't kill me for what you're about to read. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S Haven't had a chance to proofread this. So sorry. Will do later. Just wanted to get this written down before I forgot. XD (Writers will understand)

She had lost track of time by then. She was alone. The warm feeling being replaced by a dark shadow. She swore someone was watching her but she couldn't find who it was. No one was there in the white space with her.

Her mind continued to wander. She couldn’t recall anything. Maybe being at her lab. Someone was with her, strange, normally she was alone. That person was talking. But something inside her didn’t like listening to that voice. She took in a deep breath. Or she pretended to. She didn’t understand anything that was going on, even breathing was weird.  

At points, she felt a tight punch in her chest and she couldn’t breathe. She had tried holding her breath and it had gone on for hours, so she guessed it wasn’t necessary here...wherever she was. The thought scared her so she focused on breathing correctly. At least had done so for the first like three hours, or had it been days?

She sighed annoyed, her body shifting once again. She turned around just looking out into the white space. She was tired, frustrated, scared, alone. She swore if it wasn’t for that weird feeling that someone else was with her, she would have gone mad a long time ago.

 

 

“Green….please...if you are out there……” she began. But she stopped as tears began to fall from her eyes. “Please don’t leave me….” She curled into herself. Hugging her knees tightly to her chest and burying her face in her knees.

_I don’t want to be alone. I hate being alone. Please._

She repeated. She could feel agitated, she would be breathing faster by now, should be breathing faster. She shivered, when had it gotten cold. It wasn’t warm either, it was just...nothing.She felt the chill reach her bones. She raised her head up and saw a deep black spot ahead from her, she frowned, she didn’t feel comfortable looking at it. She scanned around and didn’t see anything else. She gasped and tried to push back as the black spot began to spread reaching closer to her.

“What the hell?!” forcing herself to move back. Well, more like moved her body, but stayed suspended in the same place. The black shade spread and now surrounded her. Pidge was hyperventilating, her body shivering and her stomach turning in his place.

“AAAAHH!!!” She shouted as the darkness gulped her in. She cried out as she felt herself fall. Freaking out more as she couldn’t see an end. Shortly after he body slammed into a surface, a grunt escaped her as she forced herself to push the pain away and stay conscious. After a long while, she felt like she could stand up. She pushed off and sat on her knees. She looked around finding only pitch black, she could barely even see her hand before her.

“Great. I prefer the white…..” she sighed. The silence was killing her, if she had felt alone a while ago, right now she felt completely abandoned.

“Hello?” she dared speak up. “Anyone?!” she breathed in, the air around her had become frozen and smelled like dust. “Green?”

“Pidge-” she spun around to find a see-through figure of a long brown haired young lady. “What kind of name is that?” The voice sounded muffled and far, yet the figure was but a couple of meters from her. She frowned. “Why will someone even trust you, why would they come looking for you?” The figure began to disappear as it continued to talk to itself. Pidge didn’t know who it was or what she was talking about, but something inside her chest tightened.

“What, her?” another figure appeared, “Didn’t know nerd here got a boyfriend?!” It laughed and vanished.

“You think you know everything, well, you should know to shut up” the first figure reappeared, a bit shorter in height. Pidge was glancing between them, the figures becoming more and more detailed. More of them rose around her. The voices mixing together.

_“Nerd!”_

 

_“She won’t be able to do it.”_

 

_“She’s just an idiot.”_

 

_“She’s a no one.”_

 

_“I doubt we can trust a mission in her.”_

 

_“She can’t even dress nice.”_

 

_“Who do think she is?”_

 

“Stop…..” Pidge began to curl into herself speaking lightly. “Stop...please….”

 

_“A paladin who lets herself get captured? What type of fighter is that.”_

 

_“You’re just weak.”_

 

She froze as now between the human figures were of generals they had fought long ago and recently.

_“You! A Child! What can someone like you even do?”_

Their eyes nailed on her.

“Stop...Stop. Stop!” Pidge began to cry. Her head hurt, she didn’t want to hear them.

The figures began to crowd around her, growing in number and their voices rising. Pidge was now pressing her hands against her ears and her forehead against the ground.

“Stop!” she shouted.

 

_“She’s part of our team!”_

 

Pidge gasped as she recognized the voice. She raised her head and reached around.

 

_“Yeah but….”_

 

“Guys!” She let out a soft gasp as she recognized the other paladins standing a little distance from her.  She stood up and began to jog towards them.

 

 _“_ _Can we really trust her?”_

 

PIdge froze in place, she was but at arm’s length from the three guys. Her body turned cold, her eyes wide as she looked at them. They were giving her backs to her as if they didn’t know she was there.

 

_“I mean….she is a good fighter” Hunk added._

_“Yeah, but she is always getting injured,” Lance added._

_“Maybe one of us can take that mission.” Keith spoke up, “We’ll have her stay at the castle. That way we don’t have to bother.”_

 

Her legs gave out and she fell hard on her knees, her friends vanishing from sight. What was going on? Her mind began to race. What is going on?! They….they can’t think like that ...right. They don’t think that of her? As someone unreliable. Sure, she was not as skilled at the others or had a longer ranged weapon, but she had improved in her fighting skills. She could be trusted.

She hugged herself and tried to remember, they would never say anything like that. They-they were a family. They looked after each other.

 

_“I doubted her from the beginning,” Allura’s voice echoed around her._

 

“No...that’s not right” she replied as she shook her head, not daring to look up.

 

_“She can’t do any of the paladin training right.” Coran echoed._

_“Someone so young should just stand back.” Shiro’s voice joined._

 

“No!” Pidge shouted she concentrated in blocking off the voices around her. They were fake, they had to be. Her family wouldn’t speak like that of her. She cared for them, they all cared about each other, they got each other's back the whole time.

 

She focused on her memories, the images coming back in small blurs. The times they spend in the castle lounge, goofing off or just talking. The times they fought together. The vacations they spent together. The games Hunk and Lance played with her. The training she did with Curtis and Shiro. The times spent at the starry night in the desert.

 

 

 

_“I love you”_

 

 

 

She looked up, the people around her were gone. In the center of the dark, there was a soft white light. It felt warm as she looked at it, and she smiled as she recognized the place, high above in the middle of the desert.

 

_“You’re the strongest girl I know…...You are amazing just as you are. I love you” Keith's voice echoed._

 

She could remember it completely, the necklace, the kiss he gave her. She looked over and another spot began to shine beside it.

 

“ _Did I hear right? Or did I hear right?!” Lance waltz into the small room. Hunk and Shiro looked away._

_“Oh, no” Curtis smiled._

_“We got our vacations lined up!” The blue paladin celebrated, “BEACH PARTY!” He shot a pose. Everyone giggled and shook their head as they smiled, listening to Lance rumble on about his master plan._

 

 

A third light appeared.

 

 

_“Yeah, not my best idea” Pidge sighed as they both were, along with Kosmo, covered in cake mix as they sat on the floor._

_“Don’t get me wrong, you are a total genius. But I don’t think the mixer needs a super speed setting,” Hunk added. Pidge burst out laughing._

_“Well, it would have made a great cake” Pidge added as she licked her fingers. Hunk laughed. “Just don’t tell Coran.” Hunk nodded._

_“Tell me what?” The wolf vanished and the two paladins yelped as Coran stood at the kitchen door._

 

 

Each memory began to appear before her, replaying before her eyes. She smiled. That was right, that was her family, her friends, her loved ones. She felt herself being pulled towards them. She needed to go back. She wanted to be with her family.

With all she had, she pushed herself up from the floor and began to walk towards them. She felt something pulling her back, grabbing her arms and edge of her shirt. She forced herself free and continued to walk fasters. A streak of green light began to circle her. Blocking her view. What the hell? She needed to get back to her family. Her thought reaching out more towards them. She waved her hands before her face in an effort to get rid of the annoying light. She pushed forwards and as she was about to reach the bright white light something pushed her back.

“STOP!” The voice burst in her head. Pidge groaned as she fell on the floor.

“Green?” she asked confused as she looked up, the green lion looking back at her worried. She looked like a real lion, except for the color. However Pidge didn’t care, she was furious. “What the hell?! What do you thinking you are doing!?” She shouted as she got up. “We need to get to the others!”

“NO!” Green growled back.

“What do you mean, no?!”

“You can’t!” Green pushed her back as she nudged her stomach with her head. “You can’t reach for them, not while he is here with us. He will use us and hurt the rest of the pride!”

“He?!” Pidge was confused, she let out an annoyed breath and pushed the Lion back. “You are delusional! What are you talking about! The others are right there! We have to get to them!” Pidge yelled and began to walk towards the memories once more. Green jumped back and growled at her. Pidge froze in place, the growl shaking even her bones. Her skin was cold and her hairs were sticking up. She had never felt Green so mad. The next moment the Lion jumped towards the images behind her and slashed them to pieces with her claws.

“Green! Stop!” Pidge shouted.

The instant the last image vanished a cloud of smoke appeared in its place. Pidge froze as the cloud took the form of a caped figure. Green stood protectively between her cub and the creature. Pidge felt like a blurry mantle was lifted from her. Her head spun a little and it hurt.

“What….what is going on?” She asked as she looked around.

“Remember how we got here….” Green began. Pidge glanced at the Lion confused, “You need to remember, remember him! We can’t let him reach the others!” The Green Lion’s tail flicked in the air and her claws buried in the ground.

Pidge’s head was filled with images. She and Angela were on a speeder, then they were on a ship cargo bay. She gasped as the rest of the memories returned in a wave. They had gotten captured. Tortured. Pidge remembered the pain she felt, the numbness as the Druid attacker her mind.

“You!” Pidge shouted back. The shadow before them condensing into the figure of the druid from before. “You tricked me!”

“How easy it is to have someone long for what the want.” The druid's voice slithered through the air. “Just press the wrong button, and everyone searches for what they love. You are so easily manipulated and by your own memories none the less.” He laughed.

“How are you here, Green…..Green destroyed you?!”  Pidge fixed her stand.

“A simple speck of my essence. Just managed to get it to infect your Lion.” The druid laughed. “ To think that a Voltron Lion will be so easy to defeat,” Green growled at the comment.

“Get out! Leave her alone!” Pidge shouted.

“Or what?” The druid raised a hand. “You are useless here!” he shouted and a bolt of lightning shot out of his hand. Green and Pidge both evaded the blow and jumped to the sides.

“Paladin!” Green shouted as the Druid continued to aim at her cub. She growled and sprinted towards the invader. She jumped up and bit his shoulder, the creature shrieked in pain, electricity running through his body.

“GREEN!” Pidge shouted, but it was too late, the bolt spread around the Druid and hit the Lion. Pidge’s heart dropped as the Green Lion shouted, landing hard on the ground various feet away from the attacker.

“Green! Green!” Pidge ran towards her, kneeling beside the Lion. Green’s body was losing color, more like becoming transparent.

“Wha-what is going on?!” Pidge asked frantically, the Green Lion sitting on her stomach as she tried to stand up.

“My essence, it’s vanishing.”

“WHAT?!” Pidge exclaimed, “H-how is that even possible, you guys...the Lions can’t just vanish?!”

“He has been draining my quintessence since he infected me. I don’t know how long I can hold him back.”

“Green…..No” Pidge felt tears gathering up in her eyes. The Lion jumped forward and shielded the paladin from another attack, a kind of green aura forming around them and diverting the shots.

“You need to wake up, youngling” Green continued, “You need to return to your body and wake up.”

“I’m not leaving you behind!” Pidge shouted back.

“You have to. You have to sever our bond, or else-”

“Sever our bond!? Green! No! I am not letting that thing kill you!”

“If I die, you do too!” Green glared back at the human. Pidge felt like she got the air knocked out of her.

“You need to renounce being a paladin, here and now and return to your body.” Green continued. The attacks kept getting stronger and parts of Green’s body started to fade in and out. Pidge shook her head slightly as her lion continued. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you on time. It was hard to find you here. The Druid has already started to sever our bond little by little. And right now that is what is killing you.” The Lion didn’t let her speak. Pidge was trembling, she couldn’t-how could Green ask her to do that! “The others are trying their best, but they don’t know what is happening, not even my sisters. Please, I am begging you, _Katie. You need to leave!”_

 

“SHUT UP!” Pidge cut off Green. The Green Lion’s head whipped back, her ears pressed against her head as her body shrank down a little at her paladin's tone. “How dare you say that.” Pidge began to cry, her voice breaking as she spoke, “How dare you call me that.....and... and then ask me to leave you. To let you die!”

“I-”

“We’re getting out of this together. Both of us!” Pidge stood up. “I don’t care what you think. I am not leaving you behind! Got it!” Green froze. The Lion looked over at her paladin, a warm feeling invading her. How-when had her cub gotten so strong? She was just a child. How can she not fear to lose her life, lose all that she has? As Green stepped forwards a wave of pain invaded her, her body vanishing for a tick. Her shield went down and the Druid didn’t hesitate.

“Green!” Pidge shouted and pushed the lion with all her strength. The bolt barely reached her foot, the edge of her pants a bit scorched. She pushed off the ground and found the Green Lion laying on her side.

“Green! Green! Wake up!” Pidge shook her Lion, but she didn’t respond, she felt the tears start running down her cheeks. She frowned and glared at the figure as the druid laughed.

“How pitiful.” the druid began it walked towards her. “To think that something so powerful would end like this.”

“Get away from her” Pidge growled as she stood up, placing herself between the druid and her lion. She didn’t care if she had weapons of anything to fight him with. She wasn’t letting him touch Green.

“And what can you do?” The druid’s head tilted, “You are nothing without your lion or bayard. You are just as useless as a bug.” She didn’t hesitate and the next second she was punching the druid in the face. The monster backed up as he processed what had happened. She quickly acted and spun, landing a hard kick on him and throwing him back.

“I told you to get the hell out of here!” Pidge ran up gaining speed and began to throw hits at any part of his body, not letting him raise his hands fast enough to form another bolt.

They kept going on, neither backing up, the druid blocking her attacks for most of it. She felt faster and stronger after every hit she landed, something completely different, but good. She felt like every hit she gained more strength. She continued to attack and land hits, the druid growling and cursing back at her.

He backed up with a long stride and raised his hand as he spun, Pidge didn’t see it coming and soon fell on her side, second later getting thrown back as she felt him kick her. She coughed as she got up, she could feel the pain in her side starting to throb. She looked around and found small bits of green light surrounding her. She didn’t know what it was, but the druid soon started wobbling towards her.

“You cursed pest!” He shouted. "I will end you once and for all!”

Pidge tried to stand up but she was too slow, the purple bolt was already on his way to her. Her eyes widened as a shadow covered her.

“NOOOO!” Pidge screamed at the top of her lungs. Her breath kicked out of her as the Green Lion fell limp before her.

“No, No, No, No, NO!” Pidge cried as she lifted Greens head into her lap. “Green, please! Open your eyes!” Pidge shook her, the Green lion was unresponsive. “GREEN!” Pidge buried her face against the lion's cheek, her tears staining her fur. She felt her body shiver and her own heart stop as she tilted her head and saw Lion's body starting to vanish. She sobbed as she tightened her hold on her Lion. She couldn’t lose her. She can’t! They were stronger together. They were partners, a team. They were family. There was no way that this was happening. This was all wrong!

She glanced up as she felt the dark figure walking towards her. The druid was also starting to disappear, but his body was still reaching out to them.

“Get away...” Pidge snarled. The Druid smiled as he began to charge another ray, he looked weakened and half his body was see through by then. “

You're not touching her!” Pidge growled and grasped a bit stronger onto Green.

“GO AWAY!”

Her shout echoed around her as it overwhelmed them. She felt a surge of energy leave her body and bright green light enveloped them completely.

 

 

 

******


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things start to get better? Or will they just keep on getting worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cow! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking forever to finish this. TT__TT  
> It has been a crazy month with work and all the stuff I have been doing, end of the school year sure goes crazy no matter what you do or how much you plan ahead. But finally got some time to write this.   
> Actually, I had this written since last week but didn't like the first part so read over it a couple of times and ended up rewriting it. 
> 
> Please don't kill me if I got some of the weapons or names misspelled, (especially from the ones I made up myself XD) It's been a while and had to reread the last three chapters that I had up to remember where I wanted to go with this.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!   
> Leave kuddos! And follow me for more stories of Voltron! I freaking love this our Paladins!!

Keith was going mad. It had been two days since Pidge had been moved to the forest facility along with Green. And according to Ryner, it would probably still be two more days before either showed signs of waking up. He was very sure he couldn’t last two more hours. And as he saw the others they felt the same, Lance picking up on his temper. 

“Hey, Leader…” Lance began. 

“Shut up, Lance” Keith gritted his teeth.

“You know that phrase Shiro always says….” The Cuban said as he walked over towards the window where he was standing. 

“Perfectly, so no need to say it”

If looks could kill. 

“Well.” Lance cleared his throat as he finished the last coupled steps towards him. “You definitely suck at it,” He said and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know I’ve said this before but I will say it again.” Lance placed himself before him, gripping both shoulders by then. “You are not helping us keep our cool, man!” he said as he shook him, Keith widened his eyes as he reached up, surprised at the strength Lance had. “I know you deeply care about your girlfriend and is understandable,” Lance continued as he looked dead in his eyes, man, he wasn’t the only one mad. “But we care too. All of us! Being cooped up and just sitting here for two days and having nothing to do to help her is by far driving us mad.” 

“OK! got the message” Keith said as he gently took Lance’s hand’s off his shoulders. He sighed and took a step back. The silence fell in the large living area as neither of them spoke. Lance leaned back and sat on the window sill, leaning against the edge. 

“Anyone hungry?” Allura’s voice caught their attention as she entered the apartment. 

“Did you say food?” Hunk poked his head from the hallway, walking quickly towards her. Allura giggled as he helped her with some of the boxes and together they set them on the table. “Oh man, I must admit. The Olkari have a nick for cooking vegetables and...whatever this is…” 

“Ugghh…” Lance added as he saw the small green tentacle come out of the box. Allura’s and Hunk’s attention directly on it. “Hey. Wanna bet who can eat those, this time,  Kei-” His words were caught off as he turned his head and noticed there was no one beside him. The door to the apartment closing as he looked over. 

“I’m worried about Keith,” Allura said as she too noticed the door closing. 

“Who isn’t” Lance mumbled slowly walking over to the table, Hunk already placing the food on plates. 

“He hasn’t been eating correctly, has he?” The altean continued. “I’m sure he hasn’t been sleeping either.” 

“I don’t blame him,” Lance said as he reached for her hand. “If the tables were turned. I would be just as worried” he added as he kissed the back of her hand. Allura shot him a soft sad smile. 

“It’s not like we aren’t doing any better,” Hunk said as he finished to set up the table. “And don’t get me started with the others.”

“Yeah.” Lance continued. The three of them taking a seat. “I know it’s wrong to get mad but, I wish sometimes Matt will stop calling so much. There haven’t been any changes with Pidge of Green, for that matter. And…..” Lance sighed. 

“It feels worse to have to tell them that” Hunk shot him a tired grin. 

“Well, the best thing we can do is keep watching over them,” Allura said as she grabbed Lance’s plate and put some food on it. “And make sure Keith doesn’t wear himself too thin. I don’t want Pidge’s wrath up against me once she wakes up.”

“Yeah, you have a good point right there, Allura” Hunk seemed to stifle a laugh. 

Suddenly the lights around them began to flicker for a second and then they all shut off. 

“What the-”

“Aah!” The three of them dropped to the ground as the building trembled for a second a loud noise deafening them. 

“Was that an explosion?!” Hunk exclaimed as he uncovered his ears. Lance pushed himself off the floor and started towards the window. 

“What was..that energy?” Allura asked as she looked around.

“Shit.” 

“What?” Hunk cut in.

“It’s coming from Green, we need to get to Pidge” Lance hurried over to the room and retrieved his Bayard. Allura and Hunk were quick to follow, soon all three were running down the halls. 

  
  


 

 

* * * * *

  
  
  


 

The place was a mess. There were Olkari running away and towards the smoke, trying to get away or help others. 

“Daya!” Allura shouted as she spotted the Olkari female. 

“Princess…” Daya coughed as she met them halfway. 

“What happened?!” Allura asked quickly. 

“I don’t know” the olkari replied between coughs. “I was checking on the Green Paladin as Ryner instructed, her vitals were fine and all but seconds after I left the are I heard a loud explosion and I was thrown into the air.” 

“Did you see Keith?” Lance cut in. 

“He walked in while I did the checkup,” Daya replied. Allura was about to ask more but was cut short after Lance continued to run the rest of the way toward the Green Lion. 

“Are you injured?” Allura asked Daya, the olkari shaking her head. “Ok, stay far from here, we’ll go check it out. She then left without waiting for a response catching up with the other two. They could see it from there, the small structure that had been built around Green was now missing its walls, the Lion laying on its side. There were some fires going on around them and many of the machinery was destroyed,  a line of thick smoke began to cover the area. 

“Keith! Ryner!” Lance shouted. Their attention turned to the paladin that was pushing himself off the floor coughing as he tried to clear his lungs from the smoke, Ryner trying to help him up. 

“Keith! Are you alright?!”  Lance and Hunk took Ryner’s place and helped him up to his feet. 

“P-Pidge….” Keith coughed, “She’s still in there….” 

“You were hit by the blast, you need to get medical attention.”

“I’m not leaving!” Keith exclaimed and he pushed off from the others and began to walk over to the site. 

“Keith, wait up!” Hunk shouted as he went over to his friend. 

“Ryner, you need to get everyone out of here, we’ll get Pidge,” Lance said and once the Olkari nodded followed after Keith. 

“Green! Green wake up!” Pidge’s cries reached them. 

“Pidge!? PIDGE!” Keith shouted as he walked past the row of machines and consoles, evading the flames that grew on them. 

“Pidge! Where are you?!” Hunk echoed. 

“Paladins!” Allura's shout froze them in place. The four looked up as the smoke around them began to move. Allura froze as she felt a heavy presence surround them. Suddenly the smoke began to spiral above them, picking up speed. It condensed above the wreckage before the Lion and dropped on the floor. The blast from it pushing the paladins back. 

“What the hell is that?” Hunk asked as he pointed before them, the rest followed his finger as they got off the floor. The place around them was clear now, the small fire’s turned off, the machines left were now scattered further away from them. And in the middle a cloud of black and purple smoke hovering over the ground. They all stared at it, unable to figure out what it was. The smoke started to merge into a slender shape, bright glowing orbs shone on what took the shape of a head. 

  
  


 

 

“Stay away from my Lion!” Pidge shouted. They all turned to see Pidge standing before the Green Lion. 

“Pidge!” Keith shouted. 

“Why is she all glowy?” Lance asked hesitantly. The youngest paladin was only wearing a simple white dress from the Olkari hospital wing but she was surrounded by small specks of green lights that hovered around her. 

“That essence…..it can’t be” Allura breathed. 

“You have no advantage here!” a loud, deep, and rough echoed around them. They looked over to see the cloud of smoke hover closer towards Pidge. “You can’t stop me.”

“I won’t let you hurt her anymore!” Pidge replied she took a stance but hesitated to make the first move. 

“You are too late, once I get rid of you, I’ll have the Lion’s power” the cloud hovered back and purple lightning began to flash around it. Pidge took a step back but her legs wavered and she fell to her knees. The dark smoke rose higher and the lightning shot forward. 

“PIDGE!” 

  
  
  


 

 

She grunted as she tried to move, her body felt weak and heavy. She opened her eyes and noticed she had something red before her. She pushed back and felt the pressure on her back move away from her slightly. 

“Pidge….a-are you ok?!” She recognized the voice. She looked up surprised and met a pair of purple eyes. 

“K-Keith?” she whispered. 

“Are you hurt?!” he insisted and sat both of them up. One of his hands carefully moved to her neck while the other went to her shoulder, his eyes searching for any injury on her. 

Keith watched her frantically, his heart couldn’t stop pounding. He had seen the blast and was already running before his mind could process it. He snapped out of it as two arms wrapped around his chest. He looked down and hugged back as Pidge pressed her face against his chest. 

“I’m ok….” Pidge replied, “I’m ok.” She pushed back as she heard cracking behind her. She turned around and gasped as the creature was now meters away from them. He was about to shoot once more when a yellow flash hit right through it. 

“Hey! Leave them alone!” Hunk shouted as he fired on the black smoke, His bayard shone and two large shots landed on the trees across from them, the smaller guns soon appearing and firing down on the target. The creature grunted in pain and tried to escape the blast but failing. 

“Go! I’ll keep him busy!” Hunk added. Lance and Allura not hesitating and sprinting over in seconds, weapons ready in hand. 

“Pidge! Omg..” Lance hugged her as soon as both of them were off the floor. 

“Are you alright?!” Allura asked. 

“Worry about me later, we need to get rid of him!” Pidge replied. 

“Him?” Keith glared at the cloud. 

“It’s the Druid that attacked me back of Khor’s ship. He can’t get close to Green.” 

“What happened with her?” the Altean princess cut in. 

“Yeah, I thought we defeated that thing!” Lance exclaimed. 

“You did, but it hid some of his essence in the Green Lion’s consciousness. It has been feeding off Green’s quintessence ever since!” 

“That explains the weird readings” Keith added. 

“Guys! I might need some help here!” Hunk shouted towards them. The support guns from his Bayard had vanished and now the turmoil of smoke was beginning to take shape again. Lance quickly shifted his bread sword to his rifle dropping to one knee and backing up Hunk. 

“We fought it, and Green….” Pidge gasped as she felt tears threatening to spill. “She took a blast for me! Allura, please! There has to be something we can do! I fought the Druid and felt stronger after every hit I landed on him! I don’t know what that means, but it has to do something with Green! It has to!” Pidge was now crying before her friend. Allura hesitated but took Pidge’s hands into hers. She closed her eyes for a moment and hesitated. 

“How is that possible?!” she started, “You...you carry Green’s essence.” The Altean’s eyes were wide as they searched the person before her. 

“Then put it back” Keith spoke up as he took a step forward. Taking both girls back with his comment. “Like you did with Shiro all those years back. You can place Green’s essence back into her. Right?”

“That has to work!” Pidge added. 

“A person's essence is one thing, but the Lion’s-”

“Allura, please, we have to try! I can’t….I am not losing her!” Pidge said as she gripped the older girl’s hands. She seemed thoughtful but she soon nodded. 

“You’ll need to buy us time,” Allura said as he looked over at Keith. 

“We’ll deal with him, go!” the paladin ordered and walked over towards  Lance. Allura and Pidge sprinting over to the Green Lion. 

“Thought you might need this” Lance said as he took out the black bayard from his pocket. Keith smiled and nodded in response, the weapon transforming as soon as he caught it. 

“Hunk! Don’t let him get close to them!” Keith shouted and rushed forward. Lance read his movement and followed in suit, his weapon shifting once more. Hunk quickly ran over to where they used to be and continued to cover them from his position. 

  
  


 

“Let’s hope this works” Allura added as she reached over and touched the jaw of the Lion with one hand. 

“How are we going to do this?” Pidge asked worriedly. 

“Concentrate of the Green Lion’s essence, her essence and quintessence only, I don’t want you trapped in her like Shiro was,”  Allura ordered and took one of Pidge’s hands. The younger nodded and reached up with her free hand, setting it gently against the cold metal. 

She gasped as the instant she placed her hand down the energy began to flow out of her. It was like a rushing river coursing through her body, powerful enough to knock her down, yet still, her body was frozen in place. She felt her heart began to race and her breathing coming out as gasps air. Her mind began to get blurry, overwhelmed. But she quickly pushed the blackness away. She couldn’t pass out, she wouldn’t give up. It had been to close. She was not losing a part of her family. She will bring Green back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking it out might be harder than fighting a Druid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druid vs. Paladins!!!
> 
> Let's see how this turns out!

“Watch out!” Lance shouted as the Druid shot another round of Lightning.  Keith raised his sword and managed to block the attack once more. This was dragging on far too long but they had no choice. Allura and Pidge were frozen in place. Both their eyes were glowing Green. They had gotten distracted as the girls had gasped behind them and they had paid with getting hit. 

Keith launched forward and cut before the creature, this one morphing and falling behind evading the sword. That also pissed them off. It was basically like fighting a cloud. 

“This is pointless!” Lance shouted back, “We can’t even hit him!” 

“We have to keep going, we need to keep it busy,” Keith said as he fell back with him and caught his breath for a second, Hunk offering up some cover fire. The smoke creature growled and grew in size. It may not have an actual face right then and there but you could tell it was also very _ , very _ angry. 

“Um….That can’t be good…” Lance added and the purple sparks around it grew in strength and number. 

“Pidge!” Allura’s voice had them turn around. Pidge was on her knees catching her breath as Allura kept her from falling completely. Around them, the Green Lion was glowing lightly. 

A loud rumble grew in volume and suddenly they were being pushed back and shocked by lighting, the creature growling in anger. 

“I will make sure your death is painful!” The druid shouted, the cloud darkened and grew even bigger. Pidge sat up leaning against the Green Lion, she pushed off but couldn’t get back up, her body not responding correctly. Around her, Allura and the others were just waking up. The Lighting having hit each one of them ten times fold. Keith and Lance were reaching for their Bayards as the Druid gathered energy for another attack. Without any weapons, they weren’t going to make it. 

Pidge sucked in a breath as the purple sparks were aimed at them. The cloud shifted and shot it’s lighting towards the paladins. Behind her something moved and blocked the lighting, all five dropping to the ground the instant they felt a shadow over them. 

 

 

“Green!” Pidge cried with joy as her Lion growled back at the Druid. A louder roar joined in as the four remaining Lions hovered around them. Black and Red landing on the ground as Blue and yellow hovered on the sides. The creature snarled in anger but shrank at the sight of the Lions. Green moved her paw and covered the paladins from sight. One by one each summoned they jaw cannon and shot. The five blasts hitting their target and meeting in the middle. 

“Get down!” Hunk shouted as the energy before the Lions grew. The five paladins jumped back even further and got under the giant Lion. The energy reached its limit and exploded, the blast pushing over some of the trees around the area and blowing off many of the leaves on them. 

The forest fell into a deep silence. only broken by the Lion’s movement. Slowly and carefully the paladins stood up and moved away from Green. They looked over to find nothing but a deep blast area in the middle of the five Lions. Startled the laughed as the Lions let out another growl in unison. Blue and Yellow landing a bit closer to Green. Allura smiled her attention being snapped back to her teammate the instant the Lions settled. 

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one,  Keith was already hugging Pidge tightly and Lance and Hunk were already by their sides. 

“Please, don’t do that again” Keith mumbled. 

“The vanishing, or fighting a half-dead Druid?” Pidge smiled as she pushed away. 

“Both will be good….” Keith replied. 

“Pidge!” tears were already falling from the yellow paladin’s eyes. “I’m so glad you are ok!” he added as he picked her off the floor during their hug. 

“Sorry. I really hate worrying you guys…” Pidge said as she tried to stand straight after the major bear hug. Keith helping her keep her balance as he grabbed her arm gently. Pidge smiled up to him. 

“Ñaña, what is family for!? But seriously, I think you added 10 years on me.” Lance smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, the younger giggled. 

“It’s good to have you back with us, Pidge” Allura added as she walked up beside Lance. 

“It’s really good to be back…” Pidge added but felt a slight wave of dizziness. “Although, someone might need to carry me over to….wherever civilization is….are we on Olkari?” She asked as she looked around. 

“Yeah, and hop on,” Keith said as he knelt down and offered her his back. Pidge smiled and quickly got on. Keith having no trouble carrying her. They followed the wrecked path back towards the main medical building. 

“So…are you feeling ok?” Hunk asked hesitantly. 

“I am not feeling anything out of the ordinary, just that my body feels really heavy and... it's very slow to respond to anything I want it to do….” Pidge moved her feet as she added. “How...how long have I been out?” 

“Almost a week” Lance replied. 

“That makes sense” Pidge continued to think. She gasped as Keith stopped, unsure if she was hurt or not. “Where is Angela?!” PIdge glanced worriedly at all of them. 

“No need to worry, Keith and Lance got her out of the ship along with you,” Allura explained and they continued to walk. “She is currently aboard the Atlas.” 

“Thank god….” Pidge sank further down resting her cheek on the back of Keith’s neck. “I was worried they hurt her….” 

“Well, it will be nice if you tell us, what the hell happened” Lance continued, “I mean, it could help clear many things out-”

“And, she’s out.” Keith let out a short laugh. He was leaning over a bit more trying to keep Pidge from falling off his back. Allura and Lance smiled at each other as Hunk helped Keith get Pidge to a better position in his arms. As he got up they were met with Ryner, Daya and a couple more Olkari. 

“Is anyone injured?!” Ryner started as soon as they met up. 

“No, are you alright?” Allura replied. 

“It took a moment to clear the area, then we couldn’t get close due to the smoke. But we headed over once we heard the Lions. Is she….”

“She’s ok, just fell asleep”  Keith held back a laugh. 

“Well, we better get all of you checked up. My people will take care of the mess.” Ryner said and together they walked back to the facility. 

  
  


 

 

* * * * *

  
  


 

 

  
  
  


After waking up in the Olkari’s hospital, Pidge had had her vitals monitored very strictly for the next ten hours. Sure, she was very glad to see Ryner and her friends but after the first three hours, she was fed up. After that, they had headed over to the Atlas. Her family being the firsts to greet her and bombard her with hugs, worries, and questions. Shiro and Coran right behind them. They had gathered in one of the common areas, with just their family and friends, and talked for an hour or so, clearing up any of the questions of what had exactly happened both after Pidge and Angela had gotten kidnapped and back in the Olkari forest. 

Now that things had been cleared up and the Lions had been brought onto the larger ship they were headed back to earth. The lights flashing by quickly through the window of the room. They had been about twelve hours into the wormhole, about the same amount and they will have arrived. 

“Sure you don’t need anything?” Lance asked as Pidge shifted on the small couch she shared with Kosmo, the space wolf laying across the furniture and resting his head on Pidge’s lap.

“To go to my lab” Pidge glanced over, the older boy glaring at her. “No work until your body has fully recovered. 

“I’m fine! I won’t do any heavy lifting, I just want my computer...or work on the updates I was doing for Green.”

“Nuh-huh” Lance shook his head. “It has barely been over a day since you woke up. You need to take it easy.”

“I don’t want to take it easy, I’m bored! I’ve been stuck here for _ hours _ !” Pidge groaned and dropped her head back on the edge of the couch. 

“Sorry, Pidgey.” Lance grinned, “But you can get some entertainment once Keith comes back from his meeting with Shiro. You will have each other all for yourself.” He wiggled his eyebrows and puckered his lips,  “If you play your cards right, you should be busy for the remaining  _ hours _ we have left to get back home.” 

“Lance!!” Pidge blushed deeply red. 

“God, you are just as dirty minded as Matt!!!” The Cuban laughed out loud as the green paladin threw the closest cushion to him. 

“Lance, you are supposed to keep Pidge, away from any work out” Shiro laughed as he entered the room. 

“What, it’s not my fault.”

“Judging by her face, it is” Shiro replied. 

“So, captain” Pidge threw him a mischievous smile as she turned around to face him. Kosmo vanishing from her and appearing by the door, smelling the air for something that might have caught his attention. “Here to tell me I’m finally free from this room?” Pidge added, giving him the best puppy eyes. 

“No.”

“Goddammit” PIdge grunted as she dropped her face into her arms. 

“Language” Shiro gritted his teeth. 

“Seriously...”  both teens added. 

“I don’t care how old we get, I will still say it.” Shiro shrugged. Pidge let out a short laugh. “Anyhow, there is someone that wishes to talk to you. Are you up for it?”

“Yeah, sure.” Pidge replied and shot Lance a brief glance,  “Who?” Shiro moved away from the door to reveal Angela behind him. Pidge’s eyes widened as she saw her old classmate. 

“Hey…” Angela gave her a quick smile but backed up as Kosmo hovered around her. 

“Kosmo, boy, come here,” Lance said as he got up and reached to pet the wolf by the door. “You’ll be ok?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Pidge gave both teammates a nod. And with that, the two young women were left alone. 

“I-”

“Well-” 

They froze as they waited for the other to continue. Both laughing a bit as they felt they were being a bit ridiculous. 

“I’m glad your safe.” Pidge started, “Although I thought you’ll be back to earth by now.” Pidge added as she sat on the back edge of the couch, her legs dangling over. Angela shifted awkwardly and sat on the small edge that separated the entrance to the living area. 

“I’m glad you’re ok too.” Angela started, she was wearing a cadet uniform, her old clothes were probably useless after all that. “And they had me a while of the medical wing. In one of those pod things. By the time I woke up the ship was over the planet we just left.” 

“Oh,” Pidge looked away. “Sorry, you must have just wanted to get home. I’m sorry you got held back because of me” 

“No” Angela cut in, she looked a bit worried but continued, “It was ok, I got to see around the ship. At least the placed Veronica took me.”

“Lance’s older sister?”

“Yeah, and that other girl too. The one with the purple skin? Although I must admit, she scares me a little.” Angela gave her a shy smile.

“Acxa?” Pidge laughed. She jumped off and sat beside her. “You shouldn't be scared of her. She is kinda tense with some situations but, that’s just because of how she was treated before, she had to always have her guard up. But she is really nice, and a great sparring partner. Also, her and Veronica are dating. Did you get stuck as a third wheeler?”

“What?!” Angela seemed surprised, “No, I didn’t even get the feeling they could be dating. How did I not notice that?” 

“How can you not notice,” Pidge sighed, “They are so obvious!” Both of them laughed out loud as they continued to banter on about the subject. Then they ran out of things to say. Pidge starting to get a weird feeling. But forced it aside. 

“Hey,” she started once more. “I’m really sorry this happened to you.” She added, not looking up to face her. “You were under my charge, like you or not, it was my job to keep you safe, not get you kidnapped and taken millions of lightyears away from your home. Believe I know the feeling. I never really wanted that for anyone else.”

“What are you talking about?!” Angela exclaimed Pidge shot her eyes up to meet the brunette. She was..... crying?!

“Angela, I-”

“Shut up, Kate!” Angela glared at her. 

“It’s Katie….” Pidge mumbled, afraid her voice might get her slapped or worse. 

“You took on the hits from those pirates! And then take on that fucking monster! And you said it was your fault?!” Pidge was taken aback, “You can’t blame yourself for something that wasn’t your fault. We were kidnapped! You had no idea that could happen! Kidnapped people never know!” By then the young reporter was up and walking around. “Here I thought you actually had some brains! I mean, I’ve been mocking you about it since we know each other! If anything...I-” Angela stopped, tears rolled down her face to the floor. Her eyes looking beyond it as she spoke. “I should be the one thanking you! You took those hits from me! And….And then your friends got me out like you said, even when I continued to badmouth them and all! You saved my life.” her shoulder dropped, she sniffed and tried to dry the tears from her face. 

Pidge didn’t know what to do, she was standing beside her hands ready to move but unsure as to where to, or what to do. 

“And everywhere I looked I just saw people worried about you. This entire ship! Your friends! Hell, your family! They were all willing to stop what they were doing and just wait. They waited for almost a week just hoping that the others will bring you back from that planet.”

“Angela, this wasn’t your fault either, you didn’t ask to get taken out to space like that-”

“I know!” Angela turned around and glared at her. “That’s not….I…..”

“Then what are you getting so angry about?!”  Pidge asked as she looked over to her. 

“I hate it!”

“What?” Pidge was even more confused. 

“I hate it that I feel like this!” Angela shouted. 

“What are you talking about?!” Pidge exclaimed, she was getting fed up as well, they were just fine seconds ago, they were talking and laughing. What the hell is wrong with her, couldn’t they just be friends.” 

“I. I hate not having that. What  _ you _ have!” Angela shouted. Pidge was frozen. She had definitely not expected that at all. 

“What?” Pidge breathed out. 

“Having someone that is willing to cross the universe for you. Friends that could take care of you like that. That will literally fight a fucking monster. They take care of you as if you were their sister. And your family….they are willing to drop anything they are doing to make sure you are safe.” Angela’s voice was soft, yet still, Pidge was able to hear it. She had no idea what the brunette had gone through. She had decided to ignore her ever since she was bullied by her. Not caring at all to even think about looking for a reason that would make sense of her actions. She was a kid, could you blame her. She was just fed up of being treated like that. She just wanted to follow her brother and father and leave the school and go out to space. 

Angela was now crying softly and Pidge was left to watch her. Pidge looked to the sides as if the words or the solutions to all this was written on the walls. She took a deep breath and took a step forward. She could feel her legs weak, not because of her recovery, but because she never pictured herself having this conversation. Angela was the popular girl from school. The queen of the place. She would do what she wanted whenever she wanted and bully whoever she dared, and get away with it. She was untouchable. Well, until now. 

 

“Angela” Pidge started. “I’m…..I- uh.” She cursed to herself as she couldn’t think of the right words.

_Fuck this._ Pidge cursed and wrapped her arms around the girl.  Angela stiffened and quieted down.

 

“I’m sorry you felt like that” Pidge spoke up, “I’m sorry you had to deal with that. But I don’t really regret acting the way I did. After all, you gave me no choice.” Pidge stopped as they pulled apart. “What I’m trying to say is. I’m sure your family and friends care about you. I mean, if you don’t feel like that is the case, then maybe you should talk to them about it. I mean….It wasn’t always like this you know.” Pidge was looking down, unsure she could keep on talking if she met her eyes. “I mean, after the Kerberos mission, my mom and I were all alone. I had no friends. And then I got sent out into space with a bunch of people I didn’t really know. I mean Lance and Hunk I did know but never really made the effort to get to know them better during the garrison. I mean, we fought like every other day. Trying to act as a team with five strangers is not easy, especially with all the pressure we had but. We worked it out. We talked whenever we can.

“And even if we don’t want to admit it, maybe Coran’s team bonding exercises did work,” She shrugged. “The point is. You won’t know who has your back unless you show it first. I mean. It can be hard. But if you talk to the people around you, and get to know them. You will see they are good friends, and after a while, they just become more like family than anything else.” 

“But….If I do that….I don’t think they will like me afterward. I mean, it’s stupid but-”

“Yeah, definitely stupid” Pidge grinned at Angela. The brunette glared at her. “Look, you can’t just makeup and image for yourself and hope that everyone trusts you. First of all, you need to be nicer.” Pidge crossed her arms, “I mean, during the last couple days I was stuck with you, you were a true pain in my butt.”

“Hey!”

“So just act normal, and not push people around. You will be surprised how they might trust you more. And if they don’t like you. Then it isn’t worth being around them. It’s that simple.” Pidge smiled up. Angela watched her surprised. she seemed to think for it for a moment. and then smiled softly as she nodded. 

“I’ll try.”

After another minute or two Angela was now leaving the room. The atmosphere around them felt better, lighter. Pidge wasn’t sure in what position that left the both of them. But she was feeling glad they had had that talk. 

“Hey, Ka- I mean, PIdge?”

“Yeah?” Pidge held back a laugh. 

“I…...can...can we hang out once in a while? I mean, once we get back to earth.” Angela asked.  Pidge hadn’t expected that either. This day was by most the weirdest in her life, or just her regular day was so far weirder than normal, usual, things were now the weird ones. She pushed back the smile and nodded. 

“I mean, you still have to finish your report on the garrison right?. We still had a couple of days left before all this stuff….happened.”

“Yeah….”

“Just this time, don’t try to take advantage of the fact you know me.” Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“Right.” Angela shot her a worried smile as she closed the door behind her. 

  
  
  


 

 

* * * * * *

  
  


 

 

“So, are you feeling ok?” Keith asked as Pidge leaned in on his side. They were sitting by the large window curled in on each other with a very warm space wolf around them. “I heard Angela came to see you. Sorry, I wasn’t here, the meeting took longer.” Keith sighed annoyed. 

“I’m fine” Pidge smiled up to him. “And don’t worry about it. We are always stretched thin whenever we are working with the Atlas.” She shifted a bit, finding a nice resting spot for her head on Keith’s shoulder. “And yeah, Angela did come.”

“Did she drive you nuts?” Keith’s hand went to stroke her hair.

“Actually, we had a nice talk” Pidge added. 

“You’re kidding.”

“It was…..eye-opening” Pidge laughed at his confusion. “Yeah, I think… we are on good terms now.”

“You are the best of friends? Don’t tell Lance, he could get jealous.” 

“Not planning on it.” Pidge shook her head slightly, “And not best friends...but at least working on the friend part.” Keith laughed and soon they fell into a comfortable silence. They had a couple more hours until they reached the Milky Way. At least until then, they just wanted to spend it together.

“So, are you sure you are ok?” Keith asked softly. 

“Keith,” Pidge sighed annoyed, “How many times do I have to say it? Coran gave me the green light. My vitals finally checked on his good side measure.” Pidge rolled her eyes as she remembered the long talk she had to endure from her overprotective altean friend. 

“Yeah, your vitals did say that.” Keith smiled along, placing his chin on her head“But, are you  _ ok,  _ ok?” Pidge took a moment to answer.

“Yeah, I mean. It was scary,” She began, “like many other times. Probably a bit  higher up the usual scary scale but…..” She let out a long breath, “Green’s fine. She’s  _ back _ .  _ I’m  _ back.  _ You’re _ back.” She closed her eyes and concentrated on his heartbeat. “I’m back home and that is all I care about.” Keith remained quiet and she got the feeling he wasn’t convinced yet. Pidge sat up and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

“Keith Kogane,” She said as she held his face between his hands. “I promise I am ok. You know I won’t lie to you about this. Stop worrying so much” she gave him a mischievous green, “You’re too cute.” Keith’s face went red as he pulled away from her hands. 

“I-I have the right to worry!” he pouted, “I’m your boyfriend.”

“And the right to get flustered, I see.”  Pidge sat up straight and grinned at him, Keith evading her eyes. She giggled and reached for her neck, the motion had become second nature by then. But this time she froze, her heart dropping. Her necklace was gone.

Keith seemed to notice her reaction as he looked back at her. Her hand was pressed to her collar bone and she looked like she was about to break down. 

“Looking for this?” Keith’s voice brought her back. She gasped as Kith held up the small purple stone pendant in his hand. 

“Where-”

“They had to take it off when we got you to the Olkari, I just held on to it.” He smiled and reached over to place it around her neck. “Honestly, I’m surprised the Galra didn’t take it.”

“I was sure to hide it. I was so worried to lose it.”

“It’s just a stone, I’m sure we could have gone and look for another-”

“No. It’s not.” Pidge stopped him, “It means a lot to me. It-Its something you gave me, and it reminded me of that night. Of what you said and promised.” Pidge smiled. Her one hand not leaving the pendant and the other grabbing his hand. Keith was surprised, sure he had meant every single word he had said back in the desert. He would never regret saying them and really cherished the memory of that night. But he never expected her to have such an attachment to a silly stone he gave her. 

He felt his heart warm and beating faster as he looked at the girl before him. He reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear. Resting his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled closer and leaned their foreheads together. 

“I love you” he whispered.

“And I love you,” Pidge replied, giving into the soft kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

for now......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, you guys! I really love the support and didn't think anyone would like this story, but I really enjoyed writing it and really loved hearing about what you guys think and felt about it!
> 
> Remember to subscribe for more! 
> 
> See you later!!!


End file.
